Spider Between Monsters
by Dragonskyt
Summary: While Spider-Man was being reborn, something terrible happened. The aftershock was so great he just had to leave and Fury has the perfect job for him. Spidey X Harem. Rated M for swearing. Discontinued; Look for the remake: Spider Amongst Monsters
1. Spider Meets Vampire

**Things you should know:**

**The Blade-verse does not exist. It doesn't fit in the plot.**

Spider between Monsters

Chapter 1: Meeting A Vampire

''So you are the new kid huh.''

I stare blankly at the man in front of me.

The guy was my bus driver, the one who picked me up and brought me god knows where. The guy was a freak or a possible pedophile and I would have brought him to the police if I was the man of last week, but now… I honestly couldn't care less, I was kind of in a depressing mood lately. The man wore a plain bus driver's uniform, including those catchy hats they always wear and smoked a thick looking cigarette. Not really that scary if you lived in New York the last couple of years, but that wasn't his main characteristic. No, the guy had glowing eyes.

I would have cared, I would have interrogated him, but I already knew all the why's and such. Not to mention the freak didn't set off my spider-sense.

''In that case, you had best prepare yourself now… hehehe when we come out of this loooooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. **''Youkai academy is a veeeeeerrrrry horrifying school!''** He said with a very disturbing look.

I sighed. The guy was a joke. Compared to some guy's I have fight, this guy was nothing. The Green Goblin was still part of my nightmares and this guy didn't even faze me. If he wanted to scare me, he should have worn a goblin mask and throw pumpkins at my face.

I didn't answer and the driver seemed to understand I didn't want to talk.

Hehe, me not talking, that's a first. At first Logan told me if he had three wishes, his first wish was to make me mute… Now, he did his best to make me talk again. I understood his sentiments, but I just couldn't. I am able, but I just couldn't after _that_ had happened. I suppose I should be lucky my rebirth had a side effect of literally bringing me back to when I was first bitten. Luckily I still hold all my strengths and abilities, I even got some extra's, but the price was too high. While I was busy going through a wacky reincarnation cycle, _it _happened. I still blame myself.

The bus finally stopped with the screeching sound of rubber against asphalt. I stepped outside, paying the freak no heed and looked around.

I was dropped off in one of those failed creations of Mysterio. It was like a bad Halloween joke, it had ravens, pumpkins, tombstones, a red sea, cloudy sky and all the other stuff that would make you think this is all a bad joke. I would have laughed, but instead I just picked up my stuff and started to move, leaving a bus driver behind who looked at me like I was a ticking time bomb. I probably was anyway, one more reason I decided to start over. Again, looking like a sixteen year old has it's perks. I didn't even look that bad, nor did I have my acne like last time. Ha, I bet if Flash saw me now, he wouldn't dare calling me a nerd. Also, since this school wasn't like the rest, I wouldn't have to hide my powers.

*Spider-Sense!*

My hyperactive senses noticed something behind me, a pink haired girl riding a back and I started to move. I saw her before she even screamed and with an elegant back flip, I jumped over her, making her pass under me. Next, I shot off my web, hitting her in the back and pulled her towards me before her bike crashed into a big tree. She landed in my open arms and I gently placed her back on the ground.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me with her soft innocent eyes. ''…I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia…''

I sighed, first day at school, immediately back in trouble. Sometimes I hate my Parker Luck… scratch that, I always have hated it and I always will hate it.

I looked back at her and I had to admit, she was one first class babe. My teenage hormones had also returned and I looked at somewhere else before I started getting the creepy look like the usual pervert on the street. I had seen guy's drool over such women and I was not planning on becoming one of them. On side note, I have to get a picture of her though, as I am so sending to it Johnny later. I wouldn't be surprised if he came by just to take a look.

''It's alright, my name is Peter Parker. I just enrolled in this school.'' I spoke for the first time in a while. I had done enough self pitying and I can't exactly go through school the way I am now. New school, new life and new chances. Hopefully, this school would do me some good. If not… Well I heard S.H.I.E.L.D. is still looking for new agents.

''Oh, I-I am Moka Akashiya and I am a vampire.'' But then she suddenly became fearful and looked at me expecting me to throw her on the ground and run away.

I decided to clear something up. ''Umh listen, I don't care if you are a vampire. I met a vampire before and I assure you, I am neither scared, frightened nor disgusted in any way about them. As long as you don't go on a rampage and suck everyone dry, you are ok in my book.'' Remembering Morbius. The guy was alright, if you gave him a couple of blood packs that is.

She immediately cheered up. ''That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here.!''

I gave her a one over. She didn't seem to be the lying type and my spider-sense isn't go off at all, so I guess I can trust her. I am just wondering if I have the habit of making friends with supermodels in high school. First Mary Jane and now this girl, I believe in many things, but coincidence isn't one of them.

''Fine with me, but I have to warn you, this vampire I met tried to drink my blood once and he said it tasted horrible. I advice you not to drink any unless it's an emergency.'' I warned her, remembering my first encounter with the living vampire. Weird adventure that was.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, like I did and spoke again happily. ''Thank you for telling me this! ''I am very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok!''

I smiled softly, she just kept radiating happiness around herself like sprinkler. ''Fine with me, meet you later.''

=0=Classroom 163 (Or 193 I can't tell from manga page)=0=

I sat down on a desk that was empty and looked around. There was nothing unusual except for the constant buzzing of my spider-sense, but it was very low so I was still able to sense the bigger stuff. Like that guy a couple seats over for example, he was setting my senses of on a higher level, which means he was the new bully of the class. Too bad for him I had enough of that and the moment I see him make a move at a student, I will interfere.

''Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!''

Yup, that is exactly why I was here. I couldn't really consider myself human anymore, not after my Spider-D.N.A. became more active and there was that other reason. I should probably thank Fury for this chance, but he also made me spy on this school. I still can't believe he got me into this, but the results were beneficial for both of us, so I thought, why the hell not. Not like I got anything to lose anymore.

''Our current problem;'' The teacher spoke, pointing at the blackboard with her stick. ''The earth had already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy you will learn how.''

This all seems quite familiar with the X-Men. I bet they could sympathize with one another.

''You understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true identity' understand?''

Well lucky me, I can stay Parker and no one will the wiser. All I have to do is lift something very heavy once or twice and everyone will believe I am not a human. Then again, that depends if they have heard of mutates or mutants. These monsters all seem to be out of touch with the outside world, but that doesn't they all are.

Then the supposed bully started to speak up. ''Hey teacher! Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls, to molest them?''

*SNAP*

The pencil I was playing with in my hand while listening snapped. Loudly. Making the bully look at me in irritation and curiosity.

I glared at him without fear. ''The moment I see you touch a single hair of any of the girls here, you can be sure of yourself that you won't see anything else but a white ceiling from the hospital.'' I said with repressed anger and fury.

''Are you threatening me weakling?'' The bully spoke, enhancing his voice.

I smirked. ''No, that's a promise.'' Making the bully only more angry.

''Now now, calm down boys.'' The teacher tried to calm us down and took our attention to each other away towards herself.

''Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monster. There are no genuine humans here.''

''Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we bring them death or something…''

I spoke up again. ''That's a bit hypocritical isn't it?'' making Shizuka look at me again with a small frown.

Shizuka spoke up curiously. ''What do you mean?''

I sighed, they were really stupid. ''What I mean is that how can you coexist with humans when you encourage everyone here to kill one the moment one accidently sets foot in this place. A better solution is erasing memories or just explain the situation. Hell, this is exactly why humans hunted our kind down.'' I explained from the monsters point of view.

Just as she wanted to answer, a familiar face barged into the classroom. ''Excuse me! After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school, sorry if I'm late…''

Shizuka turned towards her left and cheerfully said. ''Oh, that's fine, just take a seat.''

Then the whole class started turning into hormonal monkeys. Really, it is Mary Jane all over again like for example whenever we entered a restaurant. Same reaction, same guys, only this time monsters in disguise.

''Who is she? Such flowing hair! Big eyes! Whoa beautiful! Hot! She's too hot! I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!''

All of them are idiots, but I guess I would have reacted the same if I was one of those other guys. The fact that I spend a lot of time as Spider-Man between heroines who are all supermodels, wearing nothing but a very tight suit, I proudly admit I have a lot of self control. Too much if you ask Logan, but hey, I don't have the ultimate regeneration factor. Once She-Hulk gives me a good hit, it will be the last thing I'll see.

''Yo Moka.'' I casually said as if I mentioned the weather, making the girl look at me.

''Huh!? Peter? Peter! We are in the same class!'' And then she started hugging me.

I awkwardly hugged her back, it wasn't exactly a daily occurrence that a supermodel hugs you. Normally I have to save their life first… which happens quite a lot now I think about it. Makes me wonder if some actually put themselves in danger only for me to rescue them like a knight in shiny armor.

*Far away several heroines and villains sneezed, thinking about their hero in tight spandex.*

Nah, that's ridiculous!

''AAAAAAH What's with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl!? Our beautiful girl, our beautiful girl!''

Ok, now this was getting silly. Just because she hugged me doesn't mean she likes me.

It took a while before every teenager began to calm down and we all followed the lesson again. The lesson itself went by quickly as it was just introduction and soon we were able to walk around freely, slowly discovering the school grounds.

What I didn't like was the fact that every fricking male seemed to be very interested in my pink haired companion, who was oblivious of her own beauty. I could feel my Spider-Sense go in overdrive by their hate alone and I was very careful whenever I walked around a corner. This is like that time I lost my spider-sense all over again. I could hear their whisper, promising a slow and painful death and it irked me quite a bit. Though that was nothing compared to when me and Torch stole his sisters panties once and wanted to hang it at the top of the Baxter building. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get away from a very angry and very powerful invisible woman? Johnny stayed at my place that week, just so he wouldn't get murdered in his sleep. Aunt May was delighted though to have him in the house. I don't think he was very happy though, him using his fire to help her cook dinner. Even up to today I still haven't figured it out yet how she convinced him.

My wandering thoughts were disturbed by the asshole of the day.

''Hmm, such a pretty one. You are called Moka Akashiya, are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!''

He made a grab to me, but I grabbed back and gripped his hand with an easy one ton grip, making him flinch.

''You do remember what I promised right? Last chance, back off.'' I spoke with venom in my tongue. No just the word, not the real Venom.

''Release me you puny bug!'' He commanded.

''Wrong word choice creep.'' I started, pivoting my foot at the right spot, I threw the jerk over my shoulder against the ceiling, followed with a lot of webs from my wrist. ''I am an arachnid.''

The guy was now fully webbed and wouldn't be able to move for at least an hour or two.

''Let's go Moka, guy's like him give monsters a bad reputation.''

Moka nodded and followed me to somewhere else.

''That was surprising. I didn't know you were that strong.'' She spoke up once they reached a relatively safe area.

I smirked. ''I got proportionate powers of a spider, even in human form, so yeah I am quite strong if I say so myself.'' No need to tell her there he is still part human, nor that he was actually holding back. It wasn't like the guy weighted much.

''Wow, so you are a spider Youkai!'' She exclaimed.

''I guess you can say that…''

''So you are not? Then what are you?''

Placing my hand on my chin, I tried to look mysterious. ''That's for you to find out.'' This resulted into making her pout. Cute, but ineffective as I had much experience with that face.

=0=0=0=

Yesterday after that irritation, we explored the school grounds some more, but nothing really stood out. Unless you count the freaky vending machines and funny looking statues that seem to resemble famous poses from other more famous statues back in the outer world. The vending machines seem to be made for monsters and by monsters as they look like a living being and drinks include slime, slime, slime, coke, slime, slime and tomato juice. Moka seemed to use tomato juice as a replacement for real blood, I didn't know how exactly that works, but that's okay with me. Eventually we find ourselves at the apartments. They were big, they were freaky and they were surprisingly normal from the inside. I even had a place to hang up my suit if I ever needed it.

After a good night of sleep I grabbed my bag, filled with books and random stuff, opened my door and started walking to school. It was a bit different now I couldn't web my way around anymore, but the distance wasn't so big that I always end up late. Distractions and muggers are also out of the question, just bully's and disputes. It's high school all over again, though I wasn't planning on being the lowest of the pecking order any time soon.

The clouds were still dark, the surroundings were still gloomy. Each step I took I expected Mysterio to appear and challenge me in battle, in third person. Monsters in disguise passed me like it was nothing, while I kept imagining what kind of monster they could be. They could be anything honestly. I know the basics of vampires, werewolves and witches, but I heard that there are quite a lot of oriental monsters as well. My African lore doesn't go further than Egyptian and I won't even tell how bad my Asian myths go. Hopefully I won't need a monster guidebook like the heroes have in RPG's as it will probably be a pain in the ass to collect them all. With my luck, I'll be out of magic lenses when I reach a boss battle.

''Hey, wait up lover boy.'' Came a voice I did **not** want to hear this soon in the morning.

I gave him my best patented I-NEED-COFFEE stare to scare him away, but he was either oblivious to my mood, stupid or chose to ignore it.

''Go away now Saizou, I am neither in the mood nor do I want to waste my time webbing you up a second time, no matter how much of a masochist you are.''

Saizou then grabbed me before I could even react and slammed me against the stone brick wall he had been leaning against. It stung a bit, but I have had **way** harder punches from the Hulk and other powerhouses, so I stayed calm nonetheless.

''It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you're gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form!?'' He threatened, spouting saliva all over the ground.

I calmly grabbed his hand and placed pressure on it, two tons to be exact and the guy started to let go of me. ''I believe I gave you a hint yesterday when I webbed you up. I am an arachnid type monster, if you don't know what that is, look it up in a dictionary.'' And with that I gripped hard and threw Saizou against the very same wall he had pushed me into. Unlike him however, I broke it, bricks collapsing and flying away, making the crowd gasp at my strength.

With that I continued my path towards school. I had lessons to follow and I didn't feel like continuing my habit of being late every morning.

=0=0=0=

I should have expected this, but the lesson were really dull for me. Sure I might learn a bit more basics I had slept through, but math and science were **far** beneath my level. Moka seemed to be also doing quite well even though I had expected her to be quite the airhead. Seems she had some Gwen intelligence in her after all.

It was during lunch break things got a bit awkward.

''So, what do you think of the curriculum Moka?'' I asked, wondering how a monster felt about school.

''Hmm, it isn't that hard, but I have been homeschooled, so I won't need to study that much.'' She answered while drinking her tomato juice.

''Compared to my previous school back in New York, I have to admit it is a little behind in education, but I have the feeling that is because the school is teaching us more how to interact with humans than getting a real certificate.'' I said, making her look surprised.

''Y-you went to a human school!?'' She asked with a louder voice than usual.

I raised an eyebrow. ''Umh, yeah. Wasn't that hard, I just kept a low profile and ignored the jerks while staying close to my friends.'' This made me have a couple of flashbacks about the adventures I had as a teen.

''You actually liked going there? I hate humans! I went to a human school up through middle school and I was so isolated. People called me names, no one liked me, it was so tough…''

I sighed. It wasn't hard to figure out what went wrong. She probably told her classmates something they didn't believe and she couldn't prove it so they called her a liar. Children are so innocent, but they can be so cruel. My own problems only started at high school, so I at least lived a normal schooling until Flash arrived and started to bully me.

''Moka…'' I began, making her look up in surprise at the soft tone of my voice. ''if I told you I was one of those humans that you hate, would you still be my friend?''

It was a dick move, I know, but sometimes the honest truth is better than a white lie.

''Huh'' Was all she could say.

''I am a human Moka, born and raised, I am a human.'' I told her with no doubt in my voice. I didn't lie because let's be honest, what is it to be a human? Is it physically? Because then several mutates aren't human anymore. Is it ethics? No because then we have a trillion races. No, being human is decided by your own choice, you think you are or you aren't one.

''No…! There is no way you could be a human!'' She argued. ''You have super strength and webs, you said it yourself you are a spider Youkai!''

''I never said that.'' I countered her logic.

''Huh?''

''I said I was an arachnid, but I never said I was a Youkai.'' I explained.

''What do you mean?'' tears are starting to form.

''I am a human, bitten by a genetically mutated spider and suddenly I got Spider DNA. I a half human, half arachnid, but not a drop of Youkai in me at all.''

She looked at me in fear, her trauma still fresh in her mind. It was unbearable to look into those eyes.

''I understand, I'll leave you alone now. Please do keep it a secret will ya.'' I said as I webbed myself away from the roof, leaving behind a confused and scared girl.

''…Wait, Peter!''

But I was already gone.

=0= 3rd person view =0=

Moka solemnly kicked a rock that laid on the ground without much effort.

''No way…even though I finally made a friend, even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend…''

Then without warning a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled hard.

''Hey, why is it you are alone!?''

''Saizou!'' She exclaimed in fright.

''You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me….''

She tried to resist, but he threw her against some tombstones. ''EEK!''

''Mwaha, I am serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have molested. I want you In all seriousness Moka Akashiya!''

''Sai-Saizou?''

He started to slowly change, his body morphing into a huge creature with grey skin. His tongue elongated and his clothes were ripping apart.

''**Argh oh, I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache when I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore.''**

He turned into a horrible creature also known as an orc.

''N-no someone help…PETER!''

''**Hahahahaha I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules.'' **And he lunged at her, tongue out as if to taste her.

=0=Back to Spidey=0=

I left her alone for five minutes…five fricking minutes and she is already targeted by that creep.

I sighed, on hindsight I really should have expected this outcome. I did expect some more about Vampires though, as they are a very popular myth. Moka only acted like a lost puppy, the one I apparently kicked, but I had to make sure she realizes what she is saying before shouting such stuff to her first friend.

Just as the guy made a move, I did the same shooting a web to a nearby big tree and falling down.

''How about you taste my foot!'' I shouted out as my kick connected to his head and he was thrown backwards.

''Peter? Why!? Why did you come back!'' She demanded emotionally, making me only more guilty.

''Two reasons, one; I made a promise to that guy if he ever touched a hair of a woman I would beat him into a hospital, and two; what kind of friend would I be if I let it happen to you?''

Meanwhile Saizou stood back up, rubble falling down from his body.

''**I believe I warned you about not coming near Moka…''**

Deciding to do a classic I looked back at Saizou and innocently said; ''Hmm? Said something?''

Naturally this greatly angered the Orc and he rushed forward like a madman.

''Run Peter! He's in his true form!''

''True form, fake form, doesn't matter, I'll still kick his ass and call names!''

Saizou swung his right arm with amazing speed, but now I was Peter no more, now I am Spider-Man, the man who has fought countless battles, saved the world countless times and fought opponents way stronger. With the same back flip as before, I jumped over the arm and shot webs into the Orc's his eyes.

''**Gah! What is this!'' **He exclaimed, trying to get it off, but it was too late as I reacted first.

''Web, duh! It's not like you haven't seen it before after I humiliated you back in school.'' I answered and gave him a hard kick into his exposed stomach.

A normal person would feel his legs break, Orcs are notorious for their hard muscle and brutality, but I also had my own enhanced muscles and they can kick through solid steel, so it should be no surprise that Saizou felt it and got blasted away…again.

''**You damn bug!''** he roared in anger, standing up again, though holding one hand on his belly showing it had hurt, completely forgetting about Moka and blindly rushing at me without tact.

He punched, I dodged, he punched again, I still dodged and a tombstone behind me was destroyed.

''Go back to Middle Earth or something!'' I commanded and gave a fist full of Spider Strength into his stomach, making him fall over my shoulder gasping for breath. I took my chance, leaned back as if I fell down, but used my arms to push me upward, making it possible to kick Saizou in the face at such close quarters, propelling him into the air.

Next I webbed his feet and pulled him down **hard**. With a sickening crunch the Orc hit the ground, knocked out, drool escaping his lips and eyes completely white.

''That should do the trick.'' I said while dusting my hand off. All the guy had was strength, no speed, no technique, just strength. Doesn't do much good when an opponent is good at dodging.

''Peter!'' Cried Moka, as she ran towards me.

''Hey now, it's alright.'' I said, trying to calm her down.

''Did you mean what you said?''

''Hmm?''

''You said I was your friend… Do you really mean that?''

I grinned. ''Of course!''

I meant it wholeheartedly. The guy is just a pushover, compared to my other enemies he was nothing. I'd like to see him fair against Rhino, that should be an interesting one way battle.

''Peter…'' She said softly

''Hmm?'' I answered, already knowing what she was going to say.

Tears dropped from her green eyes. ''I am sorry Peter, I shouldn't have thought you were like those other humans.''

I petted her head, smiling at the same time. ''It's alright Moka, I understand. Do you still want to be friends even though I am human?''

She smiled brightly. ''Yes!''

One adventure done, more to go. I have done many things, great things and bad things. My life will probably be a constant struggle, I'll never know rest, but I know I can't give up. Uncle Ben showed me the way with his words, Gwen's death shall not be in vain and now Aunt May's death shall be avenged… I'll do this Fury, but you better keep your promise or else I am going after you…


	2. Spider Meets Succubus

Chapter 2: Spider Meets Succubus

_Yo Fury (and Tony as I know you are hacking as usual),_

_Spidey here, using that special laptop you have send with me. This things is awesome, It's super fast and the graphic card is amazing, can I download some games on it?_

_Back to the mission report._

_I successfully infiltrated the school and no one knows I am human. I made friends with a vampire girl and she has a lot of knowledge I can use. I am currently working on gaining more of her trust, doing my best to find more classified information._

_What I already learned is the fact that the school is a bit beneath high school level, but that is because they try to focus on teaching fellow monsters how to interact with humans. They are failing miserably as I already had to knock out a possible molester who went after my vampire friend. This is the start of the curriculum thus I cannot say this is the quality of the whole school year._

_Nothing else to report._

_Spider-Man out._

_P.S. (Yes Tony this is for you to read)_

_Tony, show this JPG file to Johnny, he'll love it._

=0=0=0=

''I just had to take the scenic route…'' I murmured to myself.

It has been a while since I enrolled in this school. Lately I have been having nightmares and I can't really sleep without waking up in the middle of the night awake as if I have been sleeping for half a day. Normally I deal with it by swinging around New York, catching criminals, but as of late, that isn't really an option for me anymore. There are no skyscrapers, there are no criminals and there is nothing else to do but homework. That is also the problem as the homework I get is so far beneath my level I finish it with ease. Lately I just spend my time behind the laptop traveling through the interwebs, but this time I needed some fresh air.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun wasn't that high behind the never ending dark clouds and the sea near the cliff wasn't as rough as usual. Instead of death vermin lying on the ground, life ones scattered the moment they noticed my presence and curious eyes gazed at me like I was going to kill them at first sight.

I was up pretty early, I had hours before going to school, so I decided against all my instincts to take the scenic route. I had no idea what to expect, but after some time I had to admit I was hopelessly lost and had to backtrack my way back. It was tedious work, but eventually I finally found a familiar place and strolled as if nothing was wrong. I still had some time after all, though my watch might have been broken. If that was the case, then I'll probably have a small problem, but I have been late before, so it won't trouble me that much.

''Oh… ohhh…'' Came a weak voice of a girl nearby. I immediately looked at the point of origin and saw a blue haired, very busty girl lying on the ground, looking very ill.

''S-some..one help me, please… *hah* please lend me a hand…*hah*..I just suddenly started feeling ill…'' She spoke with strain in her voice.

I would have helped her, I would have gone close to her and help her stand up, if needed bring her to the hospital, but there is just one small problem I've taken notice off.

*SPIDER-SENSE*

Why the heck is my spider-sense going haywire!?

Whenever I look at the girl, my senses started alarming, my head spinning and my body forcefully makes me take my distance. It was irritating to say the least, but I know my body meant the best for me.

Conclusion;

The girl is a danger.

Possibilities;

She's faking it

She is a natural enemy

She unconsciously poses a threat to me

Whatever the case, this was not a good morning for me.

Trusting my experience of years of fighting crime I spoke with a confidant voice. ''You can stop faking now. I know you are not truly ill.''

She froze, jackpot!

''How…how did you know!'' She demanded, standing up in an arrogant way, wiping her blue hair of her face with her right hand. Suddenly she didn't seem so ill anymore.

''Let's just say I can see through your act and leave it at that.'' There was no way I was going to tell anyone about all my abilities. More than once in all my years of crime fighting did that bite me back in the ass.

''Oho, so you know about acts do you? Well, what about my eyes, do they tell you lies?'' She asked, making me look into hers.

Bad mistake.

The moment I took a look in her beautiful purple eyes, a wave of unusual energy entered me. My heartbeat went faster, I couldn't look away, I had to look into those gorgeous eyes. My breath became rigid, my body trembled, my body was not my own anymore. My mind could only think of her, her face, her eyes, her hair, her everything.

*BZZZZ*

No! I had to fight back, I had to resist the urge! I felt my Spider-sense helping me, it battled against the invasive force with its own strength. My own iron will joined my instincts in the fight, pushing the oppressive force to its limit.

*BZZZZ*

My mind felt like it was ripped apart, I would not let this happen to me, I would not let my body be controlled by someone else her will! I have been through enough battles! I have never given up and I'll never will!

*BZZZZ*

With a shout I pushed the girl away from me, making her fall on the ground. She looked shocked, surprised even, but I wasn't going to let this happen a second time. No, I shot a web line and swung away to safety, leaving the confused blue haired monster behind.

=0=0=0=

''So you are saying some blue haired girl tried to control you using a telepathic ability?'' Moka asked me at lunch after I told her my story. She had a lot of knowledge about monsters, so I hoped she knew something about what kind of monster the girl could be.

She sighed in slight sadness. ''I am sorry Peter, but there are a lot of monsters that can influence the mind of humans. I am glad you managed to resist it though, that takes a lot of strength.'' She ended with a compliment.

I smiled grimly. ''I am not proud of what happened, I should have trusted my instincts more. Then again I always end up with some kind of troublesome situation one way or another, but still it is very irritating.''

She just smiled at me with her usual pure radiant smile. ''Don't worry Peter, when she attacks you again, I'll be there for you.''

I snorted. ''Sorry Moka, don't feel insulted, but I don't really think you are suited for combat. The incident with Saizou said as much.''

She pouted. ''Moooh! I am very strong, it's just that this rosary seals my vampire side.'' She bend down, showing her rosary… and cleavage. What an airhead, but I wasn't complaining.

''Looks like a piece of jewelry to me.'' I noted.

''Rosary's have the effect of sealing a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed.''

Sounds like something Dr. Banner could use or even the Thing. That could have prevented a lot of problems.

''Interesting, well at least now I know why you don't really look like a vampire.''

Another pout. ''Well be careful because my vampire side is very scaaarrryyy''

…

I gave a bark of a laugh, making her eep.

''Elongating a word does not make it as horrifying as you believe Moka. Scaring people just isn't something you do, just stay the way you are and all will be fine.'' I spoke ruffling her hair and then we went back to class.

=0=0=0=

School over done for the day and I stretched my limbs, grabbed my bag and made my move towards the dorm. Moka was currently at the hospital, asking for blood packs. She couldn't really suck anyone dry, but the school had certain items in stock for these occasions. It was the duty of the school after all to keep the students healthy. However a leisurely walk to my room was not to be as a familiar figure blocked my path.

''You!'' She shouted out, pointing at me.

''Me?'' I asked, looking around, hoping there was someone behind me.

''Why don't you love me!'' She demanded, stomping on the ground with her leg, making her assets bounce a little.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. ''What? Was that what you were doing? Making me fall in love with you? I honestly thought you were trying to rape me.''

''…Well possibly that too.'' She admitted.

Wow, she didn't even deny it!

''Listen blue, I have to go to my dorm, so please leave me be and have my as normal as possible school life.'' I tried to argue.

''Argh! Why won't you love me! Is it because of that vampire!? It's all her fault!'' She started to shout out in blind fury.

She calmed down, but had an evil smirk on her face. ''It alright, I'll just have to remove her out of the equation.''

''Oh no you don't!'' I shouted out and shot a web, but she was faster and jumped high in the air, wings erupting from her back. Her fingernails turned into claws and a whip like tail came from under her skirt.

''See ya later Peter!'' And she flew away.

Not good! I immediately started to chase her on foot as the trees weren't high enough to web swing through the forest. I couldn't web her down either, her being already too far away.

I just hope I will get there in time…

=0=0=0=

Oh some many choices!

Moka was currently browsing through the folders she had gotten when getting her weekly supply of blood packs.

''A negative sounds delicious, but O positive has its merits.'' She wondered out loud.

While she loved spending time with Peter, she hated the fact that his blood was contaminated with radioactivity. She couldn't even show him how much she appreciates him by complimenting his blood! However, just because she can't drink his doesn't mean she wouldn't be his friend. That would be a stupid reason. No she simply skipped along the path towards the dorms, wondering how AB Positive would taste like.

''There you are Moka!'' Came a shout from above.

Moka looked up in surprise and saw a girl flying towards her, claws ready to cut her in half. It took her a couple of seconds, precious seconds, but she finally came out of her stupor and jumped to the side, dodging the claws the last possible moments.

''W-why are you doing this!?'' Moka screamed out with confusion in her voice as the girl spun around in mid air to face the vampire.

''You are my obstacle, the reason why my plan won't work, even your boyfriend is refusing me! I am a Succubus, men shouldn't be able to resist me, but all because of you, my allure isn't that effective anymore! I tried to beat you, I tried stealing Peter away from you, but he resisted me! Do you know what that means?! That means he's my soul mate and even now he still chooses you over me! I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen. Sorry girl, nothing personal, but you have to die for love!''

The girl was in a rant, spouting out her whole story as if it didn't matter. It didn't really though, as the vampire would be dead in a moment anyway. Dropping down from the air, the Succubus tried to slash at Moka again, but then the unthinkable happened.

''Yaargh!'' came the shout of a male. The shout of him getting hit by her nails, claws marks all over his wounded back. The guy had short brown hair, an athlete body which put Olympians to shame and was standing with his back to the succubus, protecting the vampire from an attack that could have killed her.

''Sorry I am late.'' Said the now identified Peter Parker. He still stood strong, the claw marks not even hindering his posture, but the edge of his voice had a little strain in it.

''Peter…'' Moka cried out with tears.

''Don't worry Moka, I am fine, it burns that is all.'' He replied.

''Please pull of my rosary Peter, I can take her.'' She pleaded.

He looked in her eyes and made a decision, smiling as he said. ''Fine, can't take the spotlight all the time I guess. Kick some ass for me will ya.'' And he pulled of the rosary without trouble.

*Boom!*

Dark energy erupted from the pink haired girl. It was massive, it was strong, it was concentrated and it was deadly. Her hair went from girly pink to full moon silver, fangs grew out of her mouth and her gaze could kill a person just by looking in her crimson red slit eyes. Her smile brought shivers to Peter's spine and he briefly wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Everything of her screamed vampire, beauty and pain. From her confident posture to her suddenly enlarged assets, she had the ultimate killer look.

The succubus looked pissed, she floated around, but her angry scowl was obviously an indication she was mad.

''Don't mess around with me, there's no way I could lose! Us succubae seek a 'destined one' among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of the many to be our destined one! You took Peter from me! I can't let you get away from that no matter what!''

She dived towards the pale vampire, but the paleness wasn't because she was shocked, no it was her natural beauty which only seemed to grow the longer she stood in the dark.

''**So what are you going to do? You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at the likes of me? Frail egoistical woman…''** Moka said with a chilling tone. This was not the Moka Peter knew, this one was cold, apathetic and gave the vibe of someone who wouldn't bat an eyelash if she killed someone.

The succubus flinched for a short moment. **''…Know your place'' **But then she made a mad assault, scared and frightened, but she knew there was no backing down.

Moka jumped over her and grabbed the Succubus her tail, taunting **''Slow''** Which then she continued by throwing the succubus over her shoulder, making the blue haired girl scream in pain and fear. The landing was painful, the ground splintered apart where she landed, but Moka wasn't finished.

''**Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you can never fly again?'' **She mercilessly threatened and moved forward one step at the time, making the girl grow with fear with each step.

''**Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you? Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl.''**

Blue started to cry, tears leaked from her eyes, she was completely beaten, no chance of winning, this has gone too far, Peter interfered.

=0=0=0=

I looked how the girl was defeated in one blow, I listened to the words Moka spoke and I saw that frightened face of the succubus and I made a choice.

''**I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again…''** Moka threatened next, but I blocked her path with the rosary in my hand.

''Can't let you do that Moka.'' I said with a very serious tone, no fear in my heart nor mind.

I the corner of my eyes I saw Blue looking at me in awe and surprise. I don't blame her, I am defending her from the person she just tried to kill and the aura Moka unleashed is immense and scary. However, this is nothing. I have faced evil before, I have fought against my inner darkness multiple times, I accepted the spider inside me and I still believe in the words uncle Ben told me before he passed away. 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility', obviously I need to teach some morality here at school.

''**What is this?'' **Moka said in a slight amused tone. **''Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you, but tried to make you her servant?''**

I nodded, which Moka smirked about, but said something that made her frown. ''Enough is enough. You have proven your point, Blue here can't kill you so there is no need to worry about this anymore. Not only that, but after listening to her story, it might be possible she is just misguided. She did what was expected of her, with good intentions, but she just chose the wrong way. I can relate to that in some sort of twisted way and I came out fine after I realized my mistake… (Uncle Ben…) I won't let you do more harm than necessary and if you continue, I'll be here to stop you.''

''**Foolish man, you think you can stand against me?! I am a Shinso Vampire, I am an elite monster, know your place!''** she roared and made a kick to my torso. I dodged it at last second using the full extent of my flexibility and countered with a kick on my own.

My kick however came from downwards and she had to block it by using her shin. The problem? She lost her footing on solid ground and was blasted in the air, against a tree. I knew we were both strikers. We deal heavy damage, but our defense is all about dodging because of our small bodies. We hit hard, but are easily flown away with brute force. Therefore it is important to have great balance, using the ground as support, but I just made her lift her leg and here we go, no more earth and say hi to the sky.

She emerged from the tree, her shirt was ripped at some places and she did not look amused.

''**How dare you! I am your better, know your place!''** She growled out and went on the offence.

''I know my place, it's back at the dorms, but nooo you had to go on a rampage and now look where we are!'' I taunted, ducking and dodging several kicks that made the earth shatter.

''**Graaah!'' **she shouted out in fury.

''What no royal vocabulary anymore? I can think of some words if you want.''

''**Stop mocking and fight seriously!'' **she commanded and kicked a tombstone away where I was sitting on, making me fly into the sky.

''I mock, I am a mocker.'' I said as I spun two webs at tough looking trees. ''Also a puller, a tugger, a yanker…'' And I let my words drop as the elasticity of my webs pulled me and the stone back with high speed, making the tombstone launch into her chest.

''**Guhaa!'' **She breathed out as the piece of debris hit her right in the chest, making her blow all her air out of her lungs.

''I can keep this going for a while, you sure you want to keep going?'' I asked nicely.

She was getting feral and I believe she is not really used to being beaten that badly. Might be best if I return her precious back to her.

''Web ball!'' Is shouted out with joy and it hit her right in the face as she stood up again.

''**Grah! What is this!''**

''Mostly proteins, should be good for your face!'' I answered and started swinging around her, webbing her up like a cocoon while she did her best to remove the blob of web from her face. I did take care of making it weaker at her throat as I had to make sure the rosary could touch the necklace.

A blast of energy, probably the famous Youki I heard about, made the webs on her face disappear, but the rest still hold tight as it was highly condensed thanks to yours truthfully.

''**You think this can hold me!'' **she dared me, showing her fangs.

''Nope! But it'll be enough time for me to return your gift, I don't think it fits with my sparkling personality!'' I answered truthfully and pushed the rosary against her necklace, making it magically stuck against her chain.

''**This is not over bug, you hear me!''** She promised me as she slowly formed back into the pink haired, soft hearted girl I knew since day one here at school.

''Send a gift card next time!''

And it was all over.

=0=0=0=

''So that was a completely different personality?'' I asked Moka as she tried to explain her rosary and vampire side.

''Yup, she's still mad about losing to you though so it might be best if you wait a while before speaking to her again.''

''Great, well it's not the first, or will it be the last time I fight someone who wants to kill me, only to become my friend.'' I said remembering how Logan and I interacted with each other.

She immediately cheered up. ''So you don't hate me for trying to kill you!?''

I chuckled. ''Nope, not at all. Besides it wasn't you who's trying to kill me, it was that Inner Moka. Do try and convince her of not killing me when we meet again though, I rather have her protect my back than harm it.'' I joked at the end, making Moka frown as if immediately doing as I asked..

''Good morning!'' Came the sudden voice of the succubus I saved yesterday.

She was looking very happy, smiling cheerfully at my direction and was holding a basket full of freshly baked cookies. It sure smelled delicious, kind of reminded me of…aunt May…

No stay strong Spidey, no time to look weak! Just be your usual self.

''Sup Blue.'' I greeted her at which she softly giggled with a very feminine voice.

''Mohhh, my name is Kurumu Kurono.'' She whined slightly, but I knew she didn't really mind as her face betrayed her true emotions.

''Peter, I baked you some cookies, won't you eat them with me?'' she invited me.

''Eh, no offense, but what made you change your attitude? I clearly remember you trying to kill (and fail, but I didn't say that) Moka yesterday.''

She giggled and started to blush, looking very embarrassed. ''Ohhh remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?''

Oh no, I know where this was going, I have seen way too many bad romance movies to realize I have just created my own pitfall.

''I've decided… its Peter!''

I knew it…

''Oh Peter, you risked your life to protect me, you resisted my allure and aren't that bad looking if I say so myself. I've completely fallen for you!'' She said without any shame at all. After that declaration she gave Moka a weird look, which even she couldn't understand.

''Sorry Kurumu, but we just met, I make it a rule not to date anyone I haven't known for at least a month.'' I said a bit sad. It wasn't like hated her or anything, nor does my Spider-sense go off, but I didn't really have the right mindset to go dating girls right now. My aunt is dead, I lost Gwen and I made a pact with Mephisto, losing my wife. Me and girlfriends don't mix well and I have had too many incidents to keep trying. With my luck, she'll end up dead next.

Instead of being sad, she just smiled. ''That's alright Peter, I know better than to expect you to love me immediately, therefore I will make sure you'll love me before the end of school!''

Wow, haven't had a girl going after me before. I certainly had to say that was a first.

''Ohh, what are you saying Kurumu! Do something Peter!'' Moka cried out in confusion.

Oh I knew what I signed up for, but this was ridiculous. I know how to handle super villains, evil monsters and galactic threads, but how do I handle a love sick Succubus and a Vampire friend? In any case, my life at school got a whole lot more troublesome.

=0=0=0=

Author's note:

Writing this scene was harder than I thought. Probably because Peter actually had a way to resist her allure and I needed to slightly change cannon. I say the experience of The Queen helped greatly. In the comics she tried to enslave Peter, so now he had build up a resistance against seducing allures.

If you think Peter can't possibly beat Inner Moka, then I say you better go read the comic books of Spider-Men all the way and then say he doesn't have the experience, the techniques and strength to beat her. Sure she's powerful, but she has been trapped inside Outer Moka for god knows how long and lost her touch after a while. Peter has been in constant or be killed battles ever since his powers emerged so I truly believe he has the upper hand.

Besides remember that Peter only trapped her before things could get worse. This was the first time in a long while since she broke out.

See that button down here that says 'review'? If you click it, I might be more motivated to write more… Then again, I won't blackmail you guys and I'll probably write at my own pace anyway, so just do whatever.


	3. Spider And Clubs

Chapter 3: Spider and Clubs

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: ShieldRec ***.com_

_Spider-Man,_

_While we appreciate the fact that you successfully infiltrated the school, we want to remind you that personal messages can be send from your laptop to other people. Please take note that this laptop does not have the necessary hardware for video games as it is solely created for communication._

_Fury has read your report and is pleased about your current state of affairs. He orders you to keep an eye out in any case of trouble that might influence the wellbeing of our world. We expect your next report next month._

_As for our progress on your aunts murder, we are afraid there isn't much to inform right now. We have found the arsonists, but they are working for someone higher up the criminal ladder. I am afraid it will take some time before we found the one giving the orders. _

_Reception Out._

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: Human_Torch ***.com_

_Hey Spidey,_

_I got your pic and wow she's smoking! Makes me kind of jealous, think I can hang out with you after school? How's it going anyway? Is school as though as I remember? Gotta be a pain reliving school life again, I sure ain't jealous of that! The rest of the team says hi by the way and wishes you well._

_Mr. Fantastic says to keep using our hero names btw, in case a super villain finds these messages._

_See ya,_

_The Smoking Hot Sexy Human Torch_

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: Ironman ***.com_

_Hey Spider-Man,_

_Good call on me hacking, I always have a microchip ready when I enter the Helicarrier._

_The team wishes you all the luck in the world and don't be angry, but we took a look at your picture ourselves. I must say you are turning in a man we can all be proud off. Hawkeye demands you make a move, but let me advise you kid, if she starts getting jealous around you without a good reason, you have her in the bag. I know what I am talking about, good luck._

_Ironman_

=0=0=0=

Gong

Gong

Gong…

The bell went and we all silently sat down on our designated seats. Ever since Kurumu joined our little pair, we have become a trio and every day she'd try to make me fall in love with her. She's determined, I have to give her that, but the problem is that ever since she is doing all this in public, all the males in my direct area seemed to have spawned new hate for me that makes Eddie Brocks hate for me look like a candlelight compared to the open campfire of the male monsters here at school.

I can't say I didn't enjoy it though, I really liked her cheerful attitude, but I am just sad she has that little bit of desperation inside her. I really hope she finds another destined one later in life because I can't see myself fit that role of hers. Then again, maybe she will grow on me and who knows, maybe I'll blossom love for her, but for now I really can't see it happening. Mind you, I only know her for a week, so anything can happen.

''Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along, so that means starting today, you're all going to take up club activities!'' Our catwoman teacher cheerfully explained with her opening speech. I did wonder when we would be doing this as I have seen several clubs do some odd things here and there.

''We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!''

Sounds awesome, at least I'll have something to do in my free time now. Sure talking with Moka and Kurumu is great, but I need to do something or else I'll get crazy, being cropped up in my dorm for the entire day and all.

There was a brief funny scene where a student made fun of Shizuka's tail and got scratched in his face as a result, but nothing unique happened after that, though that may be possible because I was daydreaming. We all stood up and walked outside, entering the hallway that was mysteriously enough filled with students looking for clubs and advertising clubs. I saw several students foregoing their transformation during the madness, but as long as they don't cause any trouble, I won't really have any problem with them.

''Baseball!''

''Ping pong!''

''Soccer!''

''Rugby!''

''Table tennis!''

All kinds of clubs where being advertised. Looking around it seemed that the areas where being categorized by sport, music, cultural and misc. Considering what I just heard, we were standing at the sports section.

''Hmm, wonder what we should pick.'' I murmured looking at the huge amount of different clubs. I really wanted to know a familiar face and I didn't think I'd be happy with a boring club as chess like before I got my powers. It was fun I agree, but I needed action, something to relieve my stress. The problem is that Moka wasn't the fighting type, neither was Kurumu, so fight clubs were out. That probably meant sport clubs which wasn't focused on fighting like tennis or swimming.

''Hey Moka, you interested in swimming club?'' I asked her. It was great for building up stamina and learning how to swim better and faster might save my life someday.

''Err, but I…'' She said softly so I almost couldn't hear her speak.

''What is it Moka, just say it?'' I encouraged her.

''Well I…I am weak against water…'' She said as she saw my worried face.

Ah! So the vampire and water myth is true!

''I thought that only worked with holy water.''

She shook her head. ''No, all water works that way, holy water was just a trick by the catholic church to gain more money by selling people ordinary water.''

Well I've never really thought about it before, if what she says is true, than we better pick something else.

''Well if that is the case, let's just take a look around. Maybe we'll find something that fits with all of us.''

''All of us?'' she asked confused.

''Well Kurumu is certain to join when she realizes I joined a club, so yeah it better with all three of us.''

She blankly stared at the wall for a while before shaking her head. ''Oh yeah, good idea…''

Thinking it was one of her airhead moments, I ignored it and started walking, wondering what the club on the other side was advertising.

=0=0=0=

Alright when I mentioned there were some odd clubs walking around, I had no idea how many we would run into today. A phantom photography club, sounds mysterious and spooky, but honestly it's just an excuse to photograph pretty girls. The even had the guts to ask for Moka to pose nude. A punch to the wall next to them made them shut up.

The chemistry club… blasphemers! They were creating a love potion?! I started to interrogate them and soon found out it was less science and more plucking weird shaped mushrooms and dropping them into a pan, looking what happened and then make a volunteer drink it. I've never felt so disappointed in a group before and I knew Reed would have agreed with me. This is no chemistry, this is madness.

A zombie and acupuncture club? No comment. It was freaky, it was weird and I had no idea why the teachers let them make such an odd club in the beginning as there is nothing human about them.

''Don't they have any normal clubs at school!?'' I wondered out loud, Moka following me while having a worried look on her face. No doubt she was wondering if there truly was a club where we can all fit in.

''Oh? Then what about the swimming club?'' Came the voice of a tall female girl.

It was the captain of the school swimming club and she had a parade of girls in bikini following her.

*Spider-Sense!*

Oh god, not again.

''Moka..'' I whispered while the captain started to explain her male crowd about the 'perks' of joining her club.

''Yes Peter?'' She asked with a frown as she undoubtedly understood at the tone of my voice I was slightly stressed.

''The swimming club is a trap, I'll have to help these people.'' I said while remembering the last time I had put on the suit to help innocent life's. It was before _it_ happened and I saved two children from a burning car wreck.

Moka hold her breath for a short while and then sighed. ''Just…just be careful okay?''

Damn, her eyes are so full of worry, it almost makes me feel bad for saving the guys from this obvious trap. However, I have a job, a duty and I live by the words my uncle left me with his dying breath. I cannot look away when the truth is so obvious. I have my powers and I have my responsibility. It is a shame no one else here lives by those words.

With a sigh I raised my hand. ''Fine I'll take the tour, lead the way.''

=0=0=0=

I had to admit, this is probably the best trap I have ever sprung on purpose. The view is nice, the area is clean and swimming trunks are free. There is one problem though…

I really didn't want to undress. I had regenerated, I had re-aged to sixteen turning seventeen, but for some reason all my scars remained. Large scars covered my back, my stomach was filled with small paper cuts and my arms looked like they have gone through a shredder. My legs were probably the cleanest, but that is because most of my enemies aimed for the chest, because that is the biggest target, the most lethal target and doesn't move around that much when swinging around the city.

I had no idea why and how long I could have kept this secret for so long. People should have noticed them even though I have a very advanced regeneration factor. Well, there was no point in beating around the bush, people will notice it eventually. Maybe scars aren't that uncommon here…

Yeah who am I kidding? I see a scar here and there, but everyone seems to have a clean body. Either their transformation is great or monsters don't fight that much as I had assumed. Another sigh, one of the many and probably not the last one, I went into the dressing room and picked up a blue and red swimming pants.

The moment I stepped outside, people started to notice me, widen their eyes and whisper.

''Whoa…''

''How did he get those?''

''I know transformation doesn't hide scars but…damn…''

''It kind of makes him more mysterious…and sexy.''

The swimming pool slowly went silent, so I took the initiative and dived down with grace, splashing as little water as possible and easily swimming to the other side without taking a breath of air along the way. It wasn't proper swimming technique, just plain strength pushing me forward through the colorless liquid.

''I am impressed.'' Came a seductive voice from above me and looking up I saw the Captain looking at me and my body. ''You swim quite gracefully, it'd be sad if you stop improving your talents..''

I laughed, making her frown as if I had done something rude. Probably did, but me swimming? Sure I was fast, but that is just because I have strong muscles. I bet Captain America could out swim me, same with Hawkeye simply because they had developed swimming techniques. I just moved my legs like a scissor, flawed too, nothing unusual about it.

''Sorry Captain, but I believe I am better on land than in the water. I have great leg strength, but that is all.''

She grinned mischievously. ''Well then, how about I show you some pointers.'' And she dove into the water, leaning in to me, rubbing her bouncy's against my back.

I briefly wondered why almost every female in this school looks so hot. The males all look so average, why would the women be any different. Maybe female monsters are vain and want to look pretty as they cannot show their true form.

I saw Moka looking at me at the side lines, Kurumu apparently joined her and they watched with scowls on their faces as I got private swimming lessons. The trap better spring soon because I don't want them to think I jumped in just because of the pretty girls. Sure it was part of the reason, any hot blooded male would do the same, but I had a real legit motive to do so.

''Waaaah!'' Came a scream.

Finally!

Wait... what am I thinking!? This is no time to be relieved!

I turned around and saw a guy being bitten in his arms by two of the swimming club girls. The guy totally lost his youth as he aged rapidly, turning into an old man, helpless and scared.

''Man and I thought I had seen weird stuff before.'' I said with a groan. At least the guy was alive, but I had no idea if the effects could be reversed. Considering the odd hospital where Moka got her blood had a big diversity of unusual items, I assume they had something that could restore life energy.

''Huhu… Don't think badly of us…'' Came a voice from underwater. I peered and saw the captain had transformed and dangerously swam towards me. I was not scared though, the odds of them dying instead of me when they bit me was high, very high. Only I could handle the unique radiation that coursed through my veins and I like to keep it that way.

''Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy… This is simply our natural way of life… And she sprung up from the water, how whole body in view, from her head to her tail and I had to admit she is really elegant. Impressive….and stupid. I knew better than to let this chance go and I aimed, shot and hit my target. A huge net covered her and she was launched out of the water against the metal fence and stuck thanks to my web. ''Nice catch if I say so myself, should be a new record.'' I joked before turning serious.

''Natural way of life my ass, I am a hunter and a predator, but I keep my urges to myself. Maybe if you looked for a different way years ago, you might have found a more peaceful solution.'' I countered and started to swim towards the other mermaids.

They all targeted the other male monsters who were trying to flee. Most escaped, but some were captured and mercilessly drained off their life force. Soon it was only me and the rest of the fish girls.

''You can't win from us, we are unbeatable in the water!'' One claimed, only to get a web in her face as a result. ''Boom! Headshot!'' I joked and dived. The mermaids did the same and followed me as I swam as fast as I could towards the other end. I had no fantasy that I was faster, I knew it was only a matter of time. This is exactly why when I reached the bottom, just as they came close enough, I launched myself in the air using pure leg strength. Like a rocket, I flew into the sky, the mermaids following me, think I was easy prey, but they were wrong. Very wrong. I could hold myself on the ground, I can swim pretty fast, but I was made for aerial combat.

A web line hit a random mermaid and I made her smash into another. Yet another web hit another mermaid, but this time I pulled myself towards her and she got a kick in the face. With that kick I send myself to yet another future victim and gave her a mighty punch. The last one in the air was webbed towards the same fence I had captured their captain, who could only look at me in awe as I defeated her club members.

When I landed back in the water, everyone was silent, but then all the males who had the energy to stand started cheering. Moka and Kurumu ran towards to me, scared, worried and a bit frightened, but I showed them I was alright. Kurumu blushed a bit at my half naked body, but I was too pumped with adrenaline to care. This is what I lived for, this is what I did for fun and I know I could never do something else. Saving life's of people is probably my greatest achievement and hobby at the same time.

''Peter, are you alright?'' Moka and Kurumu asked with a very concerned tone.

I padded several parts of my body, looking for any wounds, but found none ''Yeah I'm unharmed. They weren't really that much of a threat when out of the water.'' I assured them.

Quickly dressing myself back into my horrible uniform, me and the two girls made our move towards the other clubs. We still had to pick one after all.

=0=0=0=

Well that was a big waste of time. They had looked at several other clubs over the last three days, but none really met the criteria each had set up for themselves. I wanted something active, Kurumu wanted something she was good at to show me how talented she was and Moka would do anything as long as it didn't include fighting or water.

Using those points as criteria we soon found out not many clubs were left and then we found out all of them are as weird as the clubs we were almost forced to join earlier. No, it was not a good day for us.

''Maybe we should all find our own club…'' Kurumu started, but then cried fake tears. ''…But I won't want to leave Peter's side!''

''Oh! Just the people I wanted to talk to!'' Came the cheerful voice of our homeroom teacher.

''Oh, Miss Nekonome.'' I replied offhandedly.

''Have you decided what club you're going to join? The only ones who haven't decided yet are you, Moka and Kurumu.''

I sighed. ''Sorry Miss, but no club matches our combined interests.'' I apologized to her.

Instead of being disappointed, she smiled brightly. ''Splendid! Then I wonder if you three wouldn't mind joining my club?''

''Eh?''

''The newspaper club, nobody has joined and it might get shut down!''

Wow, it is like Fate is my own personal stalker. There is no way this wasn't orchestrated by a higher force from above. Maybe the Watcher had something to do with it, he seems to appear in front of me quite a couple of times and always does something that changes my life some way or another.

Back about the club, it wasn't actually a bad idea. There is no J.J., so maybe I can finally write something about the truth instead of him blaming me on everything. My photography skills are top notch and I already know enough about newspapers by listening to the rest complaining and helping them editing some stuff.

I noticed both Kurumu and Moka looking at me with an impatient expression. I probably have been standing here thinking longer than I thought. Shizuka is also looking at me with a frown. If I don't join, the club will likely disband and I'll be her object of hate until school is over. No, I don't really have a choice in this matter. There is no other club, I have the experience from the Daily Bugle and Shizuka was giving me a sad expression of a very sad kitten. Sometimes I just wish to know why this all happened, but then I'll be like Deadpool and the universe can't handle two of them, so that's not likely to happen.

''Yeah, I'll join.'' I accepted my fate, destiny, curse, whatever you may call it. Knowing my luck, this won't be your average school newspaper club anyway.

''Yay!'' Shizuka cheered.

Well at least she's happy.

''I'll join too!'' Shouted Moka and Kurumu at the same time. Really I never expected any less from the two.

School over for now, all I have to do now is go back to the dorm, prepare for the worst and look if my camera was still in working condition. My gut tells me tomorrow will be a hectic day… and I trusted my gut as far as I can throw a rock. That's damn far.

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Human_Torch ***.com _

_From: Spider-Man ***.com_

_Hey hothead,_

_Man this school is different. I assume you have already heard (listened through the door) Reed speaking with Fury. Can you believe that girl is a real vampire? She actually unleashed her powers once and became a whole different person. I don't have a picture, because I immediately had to fight her. One thing I can say is that I certainly will be busy here._

_School here is probably just as you remember it. There are jocks, there are nerds, there are bully's and there are teachers of all kinds. The only problem is that they are all monsters with different cultures and ethics. It takes some time, but you'll get used to it. If you want to experience a day of mine, try imagining ten different kind of Ben's walking around with each another personality. A madhouse I tell you._

_If you want to hang out, I suggest asking Fury through Reed for permission. I kind of have a mission here you know. You'll love the girls here though, I kind of became a friends with an actual succubus who is sure I am her 'destined one'. Here's a pic she send me. I got to say it's a blessing and a curse to be here._

_Thank your team for the support. I really need it._

_The Sensational, Spectacular, Amazing Spider-Man_

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Ironman ***.com_

_From: Spider-Man ***.com_

_Ironman,_

_I kind of need your help right now. You see there is this other girl (see included pic) who entered the picture and she kind of believes I am her 'destined one'. I don't hate her and she's a great friend, but is there a way to let her down painlessly? I kind of am not in the mood for a girlfriend, but she doesn't get the hints and swears I'll be hers by the end of school._

_You are the only one I can trust with these situations as you are the only on with knowledge about woman. Any tips please?_

_Spider-Man_

=0=0=0=

Authors Note:

The emails might be a bit much, but I think they add some character in Spidey and other marvel heroes. I truly believe Peter and Johnny would have send these kind of emails simply because they love to mess around and one up each other all the time.

I also see Tony Stark as the cool uncle (number two as Ben is number one) who helps Spidey with girl trouble. You may have noticed, but Spider-Man not only changed in size, but also in personality. Can't have a very serious Spidey, not to mention I think Peter never left his high school personality anyway.

Most of the Marvel gang with high connections know what Peter is doing right now. This includes The Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Deadpool knows because he is Deadpool and Wolverine knows because he is with the Avengers if I remember correctly.

About the scars; I know it's illogical, impossible and plain stupid, but scars show the path a man takes! Yeah I am totally GAR for scars and I don't care what people think about it!

Whether Deadpool will ever make an appearance is unknown.


	4. Spider-Man Vs Werewolf

_Chapter 4: Spider-Man Vs Werewolf_

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: Human_Torch ***.com_

_Yo Webhead,_

_Damn you Spider! Ugh, you are so lucky! Lately all we did was travel through the universe, but no babe in sight and you are in a school full of them!? I spoke with Reed and he made me promise to appear unless the school allows it as we might break some laws that have disastrous consequences or something, so you better invite me when other there is one of those events._

_On side note, congratulations! I knew I was hogging all the girls for ya and now I am out of the picture, they all swarm towards you. Guess it's true I am as hot as the sun and steal away the shine of the moon!_

_Waiting for your invite,_

_Torch_

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: Ironman ***.com_

_Spider-Man,_

_I am so proud of you right now. I knew it wouldn't be long before my influence has finally taken effect. Now listen, the best way to break up is to let her realize it herself. If she truly isn't the person for you, you just have to act like yourself and she'll realize her mistake soon enough. But before that, do enjoy it for as long as you can._

_With proud tears,_

_Ironman_

_P.S._

_Hawkeye is going to use you as target practice the next time he sees you. Apparently he is quite the jealous type._

=0=0=0=

''Peter! Today we are going to start the club together right?'' Kurumu asked with a bright smile and slight blush. I don't know what was going around in her head, but her blush and slight giggling assumed it contained an 'accidently' locked room with the two of us trapped within.

Suddenly she grabbed my head and made me hug her lovely assets with my surprised face. ''I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you, Peter!''

I am in heaven, sweet bliss this is amazing. No wonder Tony invites woman almost daily. So soft…

No! What am I thinking!? I am getting lightheaded… Oh god she's actually managing to suffocate me using her breasts as pillows of heaven! Is that even scientifically possible? I know she's a succubus, but really, does her race have a passive bonus skill for softness of some kind?

I tried to resist, but the blood in my arms was taking another direction. I am just glad I wasn't wearing spandex like usual. That would be an uncomfortable, never mind embarrassing conversation.

What would Tony do? He'll probably say it is a good way to die…

Johnny? Same there…

Clint? Oh god I am surrounded by perverts and never realized it before.

Logan? No, killing isn't the solution.

Reed? Nope, no time to start calculating the amount of oxygen atoms I have left in my body.

Steve? Of course, play dead! Thanks captain, you always have the best solution!

I made my body limb and let the gravity make me fall forward. This made Kurumu finally aware of my situation as she stopped glaring at Moka and yelled out.

''Oh no I killed Peter!''

=0=0=0=

''Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!'' Shizuka started cheerfully. ''So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai academy newspaper club!''

Whoa it's empty… I could almost imagine a tumbleweed bouncing through the empty space. Both Moka and Kurumu looked surprised, didn't know why though. She did say the club was going to be disbanded if there weren't enough members. Adding her cheerful attitude when we said we'd join, I had enough clue's to figure out most members left for other clubs, left school or something bad had happened.

''So it's all three of us?'' I asked, hoping conform my suspicions.

''Don't be silly.''

''Excuse me!'' Came a male voice from the door.

''See, here he comes, the only other member.''

Well that answered my question in a roundabout way.

''Man I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day.''

Roses… the guy brought roses. I don't know about the girls, but I could sense, see and almost smell his intentions from a mile away. From his shiny teeth, his perfect smile and strong cologne, I knew we were dealing with a player here. I've seen his type before. Never enough with one woman, breaking hearts and most of the time a pervert to the core.

''Greetings, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya!''

He immediately targeted Moka and gave her the flowers, which she numbly accepted. The look on her face told me she was quite dazed, but not affected in the least by his attitude. Kurumu had the same expression, but that was to be expected as she still only had eyes for me. Maybe I can… no I can't do that to her, I doubted Ginei would be a good match for her.

''You can call me Gin, ahh red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!'' he said in his most romantic voice he possessed.

I almost had to puke, his acting was so bad, Mary Jane would have scolded him. The guy probably thought the world surrounded around him, he probably expected Moka and Kurumu to be high over heels by now. Sorry to burst his bubble, but I wouldn't let my friends stay alone with him in a room for even a minute. He just radiated trouble around him.

''Gin is the only 2nd year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?''

''Heh, you can always count on me!''

Should I? Why not, I wonder how he'll react with competition.

''Miss Nekonome?'' ''Hmm?'' ''You don't really have to worry about the quality of our newspaper. During my stay in the human world I've been working at a newspaper company to make some money and I know exactly how everything works. If Moka and Kurumu have any questions, they can always come to me if they want.''

A twitch of Gin's eyes briefly flickered on his face. Oh yeah, I've got him now. All I can do is weave my web and wait for the guy to fall in.

''Amazing Peter, I'll be sure to ask you a lot of questions!'' Kurumu cheered, hugging my shoulder. Moka gave a sideway smile, but said nothing. She wasn't really paying that much attention to me as she did to Gin, but there was no blush or something that indicated she fell for him on her face. A vampire thing? Could be possible.

''Well I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings Gin.

''Okay, leave it to me!''

Wow, that's irresponsible, leaving like that at our first club meeting. Then again, she probably wasn't that much use either. Sure she taught great lessons, but actual social interaction was something she had to learn.

''Sorry, see you later everyone! Make friends with your upper classman ok!''

And she was gone. Gin immediately took charge, I could respect that. His aura also seemed to radiate promise and confidence, maybe I misjudged the guy at first glance.

''First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind off club this is. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity's will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself.''

Whoa, J.J. would be proud. The guy definitely had the right mindset about running a newspaper, even though it is just a school one. I sure agreed with him, New York is a dangerous place and even more dangerous for the people sniffing around. Villains threaten and kill everyone who is a witness and who published a negative light on them, so danger was something that was part of the job. These days reporters have a better life insurance than astronauts simply because it is safer in space than on the streets of Manhattan.

I should also mention this is a school of monsters, monsters with immense strength and a great diversity of abilities. Truths and facts are difficult to find without the right clues as logic doesn't apply to most cases anymore. Also, a lot of monsters are temperamental. Even Moka is a victim of this as her Inner side was enraged and started creating holes in the ground with pure strength. Kurumu was going to kill us and Saizou was strong enough to punch through solid stone. No, this was a dangerous club, a club that would make my blood pump and my senses be used to their fullest extend…

This is perfect!

I won't be bored, I'll get my action one way or another and having the school newspaper behind my back, I can investigate freely without being suspicious!

But then Gin decided to screw up and threw away his motivational speech. ''Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk.'' J.J. would be so disappointed…

''This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall!''

I took a look and blanched a bit.

''It certainly is… unique…'' I said carefully.

Meanwhile Moka and Kurumu were already busy placing the posters high up… Wait a second. Why would anyone place posters higher than the average line of sight!?

''Gin, is this high enough to stick the posters?'' Moka asked.

''No, just a bit higher!''

''What, even higher?''

''Yeah, much, much higher!''

Oh god…

No way…

Is he seriously going to…

Wow, I didn't even think a person could sink this low and I've lived in new York. The guy went through his knees and started blushing like a creepy stalker. He moved under the girls and with a happy smile of bliss, he gazed upon the underwear of my friends.

Deciding this farce was enough, I jumped on the ceiling, standing upside down and calmly walked to my friends.

''Huh Peter?'' Moka asked surprised.

''I think I am better suited for this job thanks to my abilities, right?'' I said with an innocent smile.

''Okay!'' they chorused, happy I lend a hand to reach hard to reach places.

Gin on the other hand glared at me with an angry frown. I gave one back and silently used the She/They-Are-Under-My-Protection look every boyfriend automatically gains when they get their first girlfriend.

Gin got the message, gave a final glare, but acknowledged my superiority and backed down. I however, knew it wouldn't be that easy. Perverts do not give up that quickly, especially when there is such a catch as Moka and Kurumu. Even I had to admit Mary Jane Watson paled in comparison to the two and she's a real life model. No, I'd have to keep a careful eye on the guy.

The rest of the day was explaining how a newspaper worked, Gin trying his best to stick as physically close to either Moka or Kurumu as possible, but that plan was doomed from the beginning as thanks to my declaration of me having worked at a real newspaper company before, Moka and Kurumu believed my words more than his and they both stuck close to me from start to end. It also helped I actually mentioned real information instead of using cheesy compliments all the time to woo the girls. Kurumu was surprisingly docile, I expected her to hump me everytime I said something 'cool', but she stayed put and listened to every word I said with a serious expression. No doubt she was going to do her best to make me fall for her, showing how well she listened and how well she did her job. Moka was the biggest surprise of all. Apparently vampires are mostly all nobles and she had all kinds of knowledge about law and politics as she had been forced to learn them all as a child.

=0=0=0=

''Yo Peter.'' Came Gin's voice from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw him walking towards me, hands up high in a greeting position.

''Oh, hey Gin.'' I answered, wondering what he wanted. The smile on his face promised nothing good, but who knows, he might just be happy. My Spider-Sense doesn't go off, but that could mean he just isn't targeting me.

''Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?''

Outside? Why would the club be… oh wow, now I know how it felt for my friends to hear my bad lying. I'm just glad I got a lot better at it, because I just heard one and I already know something is wrong. It is pure dumb luck that no one found out about my secret sooner.

I calmly followed the black haired boy outside, using senses to the maximum limit. If there was a trap, I would know.

Footsteps behind us… light footsteps.

I gave a quick look and saw blue hair hiding behind a column.

Kurumu? That's good, very good. If something happens, I can trust her to help me by being a witness or saving me using her sharp nails.

The walk was short, we just moved outside and started strolling around the building, following the wall.

''Isn't this just the back of the school? Are we really having our activities here?'' I asked, not believing it for a second. My face probably had a look of disbelief, but Gin didn't even look back at me as he answered. ''Hahaha, Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!''

Finally he stopped.

''Haha, we're here! This is the place Peter.''

''…Here?'' I asked out loud, disbelief dripping from my mouth like a drooling dog.

Is this going to end up as a street fight or something? The alleyway look deserted, no face in sight except for us two. Gin couldn't have found a better place to start a brawl. No one would see us here and thus no one would interfere. It reminded me of home, weird, but it just did.

Gin pointed at a window on one of the walls. ''Look over there! There's a window up there.'' He said.

''Oh yeah and there's a tree and there's some rubble. Are we doing a competition of pointing out the obvious here?'' I spoke with sarcasm. Really, this guy better get to the point.

Gin flinched at my words, but regained his composure within a second.

''Why doncha take a peek inside?''

Is he serious? I can hear the girls talking on the other side. Is he trying to make me look like a pervert? Well two can play at that game…

''Sure why not.'' I jumped on the wall and climbed up, taking a quick peek.

Yep girls changing their clothes in the changing room. I didn't go over a lot of details as I saw Gin quickly making a move for his camera.

''Wow, they are kissing each other…'' I said offhandedly. The camera in Gin's hand disappeared as quickly as something would in front of a black hole.

''What!'' I heard Gin shout and he pushed me away, taking a peep for himself.

It was too easy, really. The moment he had his face in front of the window, I splotched his head with web and he was stuck. Some more on his arms and legs and now he couldn't move an inch.

''What is this!?'' He shouted, confused, enraged and very scared.

''I think someone else asked me this before too. Let me explain, it's a protein based organic web and its primary structure is an amino acid sequence mainly consisting of highly repetitive glycine and alkaline blocks-'' I tried to explain in a scientific way, but I was interrupted.

''Not that, why did you-'' Gin tried to say, but even he was interrupted.

''Hey, who's pee- You again!'' Came the voice of a girl in the changing room, together with the screaming of a lot of other girls.

Ah, looks like my time here is done. It also appears that Gin was a frequent visitor here, something which didn't surprise me in the least. I better leave quickly before I also get the blame. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned right? With a quick web shot, I made myself disappear, leaving the pervert to his fate.

=0=0=0=

After I was gone, I had a brief talk with Kurumu and she quickly realized what was going on. A small slap to the face was all I got for peeping a second or two, but compared to Gin I got off light. At least she understood the situation and didn't really hate me. Obviously she then started explaining that if I really wanted to see naked girls, I could have just asked her. I was sure my face was completely red when I walked out of the classroom.

Over time, Gin tried to lure me in traps many times, but each try was foiled with careful planning and a quick mind. He tried to make me peep at several other locations, each time I made him the perpetrator instead. It was so easy too. Once I say something very erotic is happening, he loses all reason and doesn't think twice about taking a peep. After the third time he learned, but then I simply said there was nothing and he took a look anyway…

Yeah, not the brightest light bulb in school.

Other things he tried to do was make me look bad in front of Kurumu and Moka, but Kurumu just encouraged me to do all these things with her and Moka was too innocent to the world around her for these things to work. Slowly but surely, both the Vampire and the Succubus started to lose faith the guy and in the end, he simply placed a notice in my shoe box and told me to meet him at midnight on the rooftops.

This is why I am currently sitting against the wall waiting for my upperclassman to arrive for our battle. I was bored, I had been listening to several songs on my IPod, but wasn't really in the mood for music. I couldn't wait to kick his ass, Gin has been very irritating and I need to relief my stress. I wondered what his true form could be. So far I though incubus was a logical choice, but the girls never swooned over him, so either he was a very weak on or he was something else entirely.

A figure suddenly landed on the rooftop and I knew it had to be Gin.

''Took your time, I have been having a delightful conversation with Frank over there. Did you know he has a girlfriend on the west side of the clock tower?'' I said, pointing at a gargoyle close by.

Gin snorted. ''No need to be funny Pete. After all that you've done I am going to crush you!''

''Yadda, yadda, get a move on, no time for the evil monologue.'' I tried, wanting to stretch my muscles after sitting for so long.

He ignored me. ''Why do you have all the girls! I don't understand! Moka and Kurumu, both top specimens of their race and they've fallen for you? I tried to show them the error of their ways, but you had to ruin it…''

''Maybe because you are a pervert and have no respect for the female gender. Frankly I am wondering if every monster has the same line of thoughts around here. The fact that even know you delusion yourself with wild fantasies proves you have no grasp of reality.''

''Moka will be mine, such beauty should be mine. And if you are out of the way, she'll have no choice but to love me!'' He declared proudly.

''Are we done yet, I have a pie in the oven and I need to be back there in half an hour, just saying.''

''Grrr**rrrrr Your attitude starts to piss me off!'' **He said while slowly morphing.

''That's great, that means it's working!''

''**Moka shall be mine and if needed I'll take her by force. Now be a good Spider and DIE!''** He said as he howled to the moon. His face was a wolf, his arms became furry claws and his legs changed.

A werewolf, how fitting. I hope he isn't like the last werewolf I fought. Man that was a close encounter. Then again, it was at the start of carrier, so I suppose I still had a lot to learn.

''Quite the horndog aren't you? Now let's get this started!'' I said, jumping on the floor, ready for battle.

''**Grah!'' **He charged, slicing with his immense speed and claws. He was fast, very fast…too fast!

I dodged at last second. If it wasn't for my spider-sense, I would have had a hand through my gut. Gin is obviously stronger, faster and smarter than the last werewolf. Maybe because he is a natural one.

''**Ohoh, you can dodge my speed? Very impressive.''**

''Throw me a bone will ya, I have a lot of experience fighting many different kinds of opponents.''

''**Stop making those bad jokes!''** He shouted in anger and charged again. I tried to counterattack, but he was fast, too fast. It reminded me of Quicksilver. Gin was a speedy character, but he had nothing on the speed mutant himself. Of course that didn't mean I could actually hit him, he was still too fast!

All I could do was dodge, dodge and keep on dodging using my inhuman reflexes and inhuman agility. Meanwhile I was still talking, it kept me from thinking about how many different ways this could have gone wrong.

''I suppose we can't talk this over, I mean we have the same enemies. Dog catcher, Bug catcher. Same difference!''

Dodged a swipe almost reaching my face. **''Grrrr!''**

''What, Timmy fell into the well and can't get out!?''

A punch connected and I was thrown backwards.

''**Do you ever shut up!?''** He roared enraged.

''Sorry no, my fans expect a certain amount of quipage in every battle!''

Well it seems I won't be winning this fight. I was laying on the ground, my hand on my stomach as I breathed harshly. What do they say again, if you can't win the battle, change the rules?

He charged, I did my web thingy and soon the surrounding area was filled with webs sticking all over the place.

''Maybe that'll sl-'' *BAM!*

That hurt, a lot.

The kick connected to my head and I was send flying over the railing. Not good, this guy is just too fast. The speed and strength combination tears the webs apart so they are practically useless. I can't even hit the guy as he has reflexes above even mine. Probably for him to keep up with his speed.

However, I cannot give up. If I lose, he'll target Moka and Kurumu again. I will not let my friends be in danger, not ever again!

I shot two lines at the building and launched myself back up, landing back on the roof, Gin was waiting for me with a predatory smile.

''**Haha! Do you see now? You can't defeat me! I am invincible with the full moon shining brightly!'' **He taunted

So that's where his powers come from. Guess there is a weakness, but that means he's at his strongest right now and I can't exactly make the full moon unmoon itself or something like that.

Think what are the weak points of lycanthropy! Silver obviously, but there is no silver in sight! Anything else…I remember a plant, Wolfsbane if I recall correctly, but I doubt there one in the neighborhood. The only other weaknesses is how to kill a werewolf and I am not going to put a stake through his heart! I can't even hit him.

No, weaknesses are not going to work, all I have is my own abilities and strength. Time to step up my game.

I lunged, shooting webs at both his sides, trying to trap him, but he jumped in the air, fisting cocking back, ready to punch me in the face. I saw the fist coming, I tried to move and…I grabbed him?

I hold his wrist tight, he wasn't able to move and he looked just as confused as I was.

''**What, is stopped? Could it be…''** He looked at the moon and I did the same. **''Oh shit! The moon is hidden behind the clouds! I can't use my true powers if the moon isn't out!''**

For the love of… This is ridiculous, but hey I took my chance and used my other fist to punch him the face. And a next one and another one. The punches kept on going and I wasn't stopping. The moon could return at any moment, so I had to take my chance and kept on repeating with my right and left fist. He shouted out in pain with every fist, but didn't lose consciousness. In the end, I simply grabbed his head and kneed him hard in the snout.

***Crunch***

Ouch, that didn't sound so good.

For a couple of seconds he stopped moving, looking at me in anger, but then like those dramatic movies, he fell down on his knees and then his face, drool coming out of his mouth and eye completely rolled up. He was out of it for sure.

I won the battle, but I had to make sure I won the war. With that plan in mind, I grabbed his camera and started to work. I never approved of blackmail, but sometimes it is the only solution.

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Ironman ***.com_

_From: Spider-Man ***.com_

_Ironman,_

_While I appreciate your advice, I must remind you that in fact, I am not you. The reasons why girls leave you when you act like yourself is because you are undeniably an asshole. Just ask Pepper, she'll confirm it._

_Kurumu on the other hand likes me for what I said, what I did and what I can do. She won't leave me because of my personality because that's exactly what she fell for. Don't call me a narcissist because it's the honest truth._

_I'll keep an eye out for the archer. Did he get rejected again or something?_

_Spider-Man_

=0=0=0=

Author's note:

Yeah I suck at giving relationship advise, sue me. I am just thinking ''What would Tony Stark do/say'' and this came out.

Anyone else Peter needs to send an email to or get one from? I always read the reviews and appreciate feedback.

Making dog puns was harder than it looked to be honest. Some automatically came to mind, but the others were a bit difficult.

If people have some good ideas, don't be afraid to place it into the review or PM me. I'll judge and think about it.


	5. Spider Meets Witch

Chapter 5: Spider Meets Witch

_Send to: Spider-Man ***.com_

_From: IronMan ***.com_

_Spider-Man,_

_Hey I asked Pepper just as you told me too and she said I should write you back and say you are absolutely right. I am in no way forced to write this, she isn't currently threatening me with getting a parental lock on my television._

_Joking aside, is there anything interesting happening there? Torch came by and said you were going to invite him sooner or later, are you going to invite me too? You can't not invite me! I read in your reports that your teacher is a catwoman! A real catwoman! Please invite me! Is she hot? Does she say Nya like those Japanese cartoons?_

_Ironman_

=0=0=0=

Youkai Academy is an odd place to go to school. There are no humans, only monsters and they all learn how to adapt to the human society. Lessons are a bit beneath the high school curriculum from where I came from, but good enough to get into a nice college if you get good grades.

We have just done our midterm tests and we were all looking at the big board that showed us how well we did. Students cried, students cheered. Some were indifferent and some didn't even want to look and asked other students to do it for them. I was not one of those students.

''Wow I got first place.'' I said aloud in a bit in awe of myself. Truly I didn't expect it, but then again I have been studying hard and I have been through all this before. Last high school, I did pass, but my grades weren't as perfect as I wanted them to be. Now I can actually relax and don't have to swing around town anymore, I focused a lot of my time relearning the basics and I was happily surprised I got everything at the back of my brain and just needed the right stimuli.

Moka next to me also had a happy expression as she gazed upon her name.

''Oh, I got 13th place!''

Of all the numbers she had that one. It wasn't a bad number, nor does it really do anything to me, but it was just so…ironic that she gained the number of bad luck. Considering the décor of the school, it was one of those small things that just didn't add up.

''Well done. You did well.'' I complimented her.

Like usual, she gave me a bright radiant smile full of honesty ''Thanks Peter! But how did you get so smart?'' She asked the last part in question.

I chuckled. ''I may not look like the character, but I am a nerd and I know how to study and get good grades. Honestly this school is a bit beneath my level, but I am sure it will get tougher when we start working on more complicated materials.''

There was also the fact that I am a genius and that I have more than ten years of experience compared to the rest of the class, but I wouldn't tell her that.

It was then that I saw something in the corner of my eyes. A little girl, wearing a pointed hat and a cape was talking to some big guys, who didn't seem to have the best intentions. I didn't know why the girl was here, maybe visiting her older brother or sister, but I wasn't going to let this go without me interfering.

The guy pushed the small girls head and it was obvious she was being bullied. I slowly made my move and walked towards the area. Some students saw my face and nervously backed off, I had gained a reputation of beating up bully's and the surrounding area usually gets destroyed as a result.

Eventually the guy made a remark that made the girl angry and she waved her…wand? Yeah it is a wand. A little rock on the ground floated and hit the guy on the back of his head. Immediately afterwards the girl started laughing, antagonizing the guy further. Not really a smart move as the bully reacted negatively.

''Hey, what the hell'd you just do to me!? He shouted out and charged forward.

Just before he reached the girl, I hold his wrist tight like I did with Saizou. All bullies understood this concept and grabbing a wrist in mid-air is a great intimidation factor.

''Now, now calm down. I know I have nothing to do with this, but it is obvious you are bullying this girl… If you don't stop, I might have to start using… more forceful methods…''

With each word, my grip tightened some more. There is absolutely no excuse for harming a little girl, none at all. I fought thugs like him before and I always make sure they end up in prison one way or another. Most of the time, the police HQ always gets a nice webbed up package with a note attached. I can't do that here, but I can make sure that they remember me and hopefully stay away.

Several students already started the rumor mill.

''Peter came to stop him from bullying her!?''

''That guy again?''

''I heard he is super strong.''

''I heard his true form is a demon!''

''He's no demon, he always beats up bully's. With him around, they always back off.''

Yeah, my reputation was starting to grow with each event I participated in. Not that it was a bad thing, not at all. In fact I welcome such rumors with all my heart as it makes the bully's around the campus think twice before doing anything rash.

I released the grip and pushed the guy away. He took the hint and said.

''You better remember this Yukari! Let's go guys.'' And started walking away.

=0=0=0=

''I suppose I should be thanking you… My name is Yukari Sendou'' Yukari later said to me as we sat down on a small terrace near the school cafeteria.

''Don't mention it, it's what I do.'' I said offhandedly. Most of the time back in New York, when I saved someone, they actually started screaming about me being the bad guy. After those incidents I started appreciated a simple nod gesture and then did my thing and swung away.

Also children always have trouble admitting they are at fault, so it was to be expected she was sad she couldn't handle this incident on her own. Super children are even worse, they always think they are ready for the big leagues. It wouldn't be the first time that I saved a kid who overestimated himself. The worst thing, they never learn and try again the next day.

Moka had a frown, but then changed her expression into one of realization. ''Ah, I heard that even though you're in the same as us, you're only eleven? I saw you ranked second place.''

Wow, that is something to be proud about. She wasn't a child mini-Reed, but this is certainly something worthy of praise.

''Wow, I am impressed. I've had some smart friends back home, but to see another one here is a surprise.'' I said truthfully.

She just looked at me with loathing. Why, I had no idea, but it wasn't something I expected from an eleven year old.

''You are really smart, aren't you, Yukari? And that outfit is also really cool!'' Moka praised the girl, not noticing her looking at me like that.

Instead of the loath full look she gave me, she started stuttering and blushing, waving her hands like mad.

''…No, well… cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just…''

She took a deep breath and calmed down, fiddling with her fingers, trying to find the right words.

''You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet Moka. You know actually I… I….''

And then she dropped the bomb.

''I WUVV you Moka!'' And she hugged Moka.

I just sat there stunned. Of all the things I expected, I've never imagined… that… well… well this! This is just crazy. But still I just sat there, looking at the scene in disbelief.

''Well that escalated quickly.'' I finally commented, taking a sip of my coke.

''Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more and now I see how smart you are, I can't help myself anymore! Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?''

This situation just got weirder and weirder.

''Do you even know what dating means?'' I joked with a chuckle, but she ignored me.

Moka was probably just as confused as I was, but I know what her answer would be. She has a heart of gold, no denying that, so the conclusion…

''Err… umm, as a friend…'' Was all she said before Yukari erupted and once again hugged Moka like she was her life buoy.

''Yaaay! I'm sooo happy!''

''Iyaa!'' Moka gave a girly scream, squeal, moan?

Really I shouldn't laugh at this, but this whole scenario was so ridiculous I couldn't help myself. Was I worried? Yeah a bit, but maybe age difference doesn't really matter between monsters. Hell, Thanos tried to woo Death herself if I remember correctly. I'll keep an eye out though, there was no way this wouldn't cause any troubles, but I know Yukari wouldn't harm Moka. It was the other students I was scared about.

=0=0=0=

Ok, I mention Yukari wouldn't hurt Moka, but does that include molesting? I've heard girls don't mind touching one another in sensitive areas, but this is a huge step further, bordering public rape in my opinion. However, she was just an eleven year old, even Moka understood that and that is probably why she allowed this public indecency, but I am actually worried how the rest of the students, all filled with raging hormones, would react.

I also briefly wondered what Inner Moka would think of this… She didn't seem like the type to freely participate in such activities and I hope Moka would realize that before it is too late. I do not want to wake up a very strong vampire who can't control her body and was molested by an eleven year old. There is no doubt in my mind that she'll start a rampage and I don't know if I can hold her back a second time.

''Wow! Moka's chest is even bigger than it looks!''

Really, the girls has no shame. First Saizou, then Kurumu, then Gin and now Yukari. All of them perverts one way or another. I really hoped I didn't have to fight Yukari as I don't think I'll have the heart for it.

''It's sooooo soft! This is like a dream!''

''Stop… for some reason I can't move!''

Okay that's it. I see several males lying in their own blood because of excessive nosebleeds and if this keeps up, I'll be joining them soon. Moka moans are so damn erotic, I can't believe she isn't doing it on purpose!

''Girls stop it now please! You are starting to become a real safety hazard at this rate if this keeps up!'' I tried to break the two apart, pointing at the pale white bodies on the ground.

Yukari just shrugged and angrily stared at me. ''Please don't get in our way! I know all about you!'' She exclaimed.

Oh, this I had to hear.

''You may be the best of the class, but I don't believe for a second that you earned those grades the proper way! You are rumored to beat up students after class and show great athletic abilities that blow other monsters away. There is no way you can be as smart as you say you are! I bet you threatened the teacher as you did to those students!''

Is that what they are saying about me? Wow, I'll have to make sure to change that. Looks like even here I am a vigilante of some kind. Loved and hated at the same time, but it's nothing new to me.

''I love Moka! So I don't want my beautiful Moka to be brought down into the dirt by a barbarian like you! You only believe in brute force!''

Ouch that hurt a little. Hearing a small girl smack talking about you in front of your face hurts more than you realize, especially if she says it with such conviction.

''That's why I'm declaring war on you! **Magical Wand!** I'll make sure you never come close to Moka again!''

A locker on the other side of the hall started rumbling and several brooms and a bucket flew out, heading towards me with mediocre speed.

''Oh no you found my weakness! Cleaning supply's! What do I- Webshot!'' I quipped and fired several globs of web into the equipment of the janitor. They all decorated the walls now and Yukari was fuming, her face a bit red.

''Anything else princess?'' I taunted while she waved her wand again.

Several pans and other similar metal objects were conjured above me, but I simply padded them away with my hand as if they were flies. They didn't exactly weight very much and a simple tap directs them from the path towards my head.

I looked directly into the witch her eyes ''Listen Yukari, I don't care what you think of me, but I won't allow you to order me around. I am going to take a walk and when I get back, you better stop this childishness. Moka isn't an object and she can talk to whoever she wants.'' After that, I did my best impression to calmly walk away.

Man scolding a child is hard, but it's obvious she has trust issues. She probably saw Moka doing something incredible and sees her as a role model when she just entered school. I knew of the symptoms, I had them as well back in High School. Before I got my Spider-powers, I was bullied, pushed and shoved around and all that kept me going was Uncle Ben. He was my role model, my anchor on life and he showed me what is right and wrong. I don't exactly have the same mindset as Yukari, I never loved my uncle in a way she loves Moka, but I understood what she went through. All I can do is let her figure it out herself though and hopefully, she'll realize it before it's too late.

=0=0=0=

The day went by and eventually me and Kurumu sat together, working on the newspaper. Gin was finally backing down, especially after I showed him some of the blackmail I had on him, so he wouldn't be so much trouble anymore. At least, I hoped he stayed put, I didn't want to resort buying him a cage. I do always have some silver with me after that battle though. It seems that many monsters have a weakness to the stuff, so it might be useful.

''Yukari Sendou?'' Kurumu asked me as we finally reached the topic of the little girl.

''Yeah, she's totally misguided.'' I said and wrote down the last piece of my column.

''Even though we have stuff to do for our club, she keeps trying to keep me away from Moka. She can try, but so far I can handle her pranks.''

Gotta love the Spider-Sense! It warns me about even magic that can come from nowhere! So far I have dodged brooms, buckets, pans, pots, cards and several cleaning products. Honestly those cleaning products were the most dangerous as they can actually cause harm because of the pesticides in them, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

Kurumu dangerously leaned in. ''I've heard rumors about that girl too! Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it sounds like she's still a selfish little kid. I heard she's always playing pranks and is hated by her class.''

''Wow, really?'' I said surprised.

She actually sounds like me at the moment I got my Spider-powers. Instead of pranking I joined a wrestling competition. It was after uncle Ben died that I realized my mistake. I sure hoped she wouldn't have to go through the same faze as I did.

I was just about to write something down my spider-sense started tingling…buzzing…a lot…VERY LOUD!

That was not good, I tried to look around, but saw nothing. This only worsened my fear as usually this meant that a surprise ambush wasn't too far away. Instead of an ambush it was my own had that decided to call mutiny and it tried to punch me in the face. I blocked it just in time with my other hand, but it sure was surprising.

Kurumu noticed my distress and worriedly screamed my name as I kept trying to regain control of my arm.

''Man this is crazy, my body is moving by itself!'' I shouted out, confused and simply more confused as other parts started moving as well. This reminded me of Queen when she controlled me, but in a more direct sense. This had nothing to do with hormones, genes or mind control, no this was like puppetry and I knew exactly who was behind it. Shouldn't be hard to guess when I heard a giggle from behind a wall next to our classroom.

Then my hands decided to change targets and grabbed the bouncing melons of my female companion on the other side.

I screamed, she cheered and moaned.

''Sorry for being so late to the club! What's wrong Peter? … W-What's going on!'' Moka's voice suddenly came from the entrance as she walked into the classroom.

So not the right time, I so have the worst luck ever.

My fingers kneaded, I tried to resist, but both the curse and the hormones in my body made sure to fight back. Meanwhile, Kurumu kept on moaning, which only made me panic further. I did not want her to get the wrong idea.

''Why can't I control my body!'' I finally cried out as the mess only got bigger and bigger.

=0=0=0=

After that disastrous event and a lot of explaining, Moka and Kurumu luckily forgave me. This is probably because so far I haven't exactly showed any symptoms of perverterism and Kurumu noticed my hand was indeed acting without my consent. Kurumu did encourage me to not hold back on her though, which I kindly explained that it was not my intention, nor would it be for the possible future. She just gave me a grin as if she knew something I didn't know.

These acts of puppetry happened several times more, but luckily I managed to spot the starting symptoms and webbed myself up everytime I noticed something was wrong. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted Moka, the only person Yukari would listen to.

''Moka, you have to do something, this is getting out of hand!'' I cried out frantically.

''Peter, let's calm down.'' She tried to stop me from shouting, but it had the opposite effect.

I blew up. ''No! Moka you are being too easy on her! This can't go one, she's making my life a mess and is becoming a huge bother. This isn't just simple pranks, she's practically destroying my school life. If this keeps up, she will only get worse and worse, this is of Yukari's sake as well!

Moka looked conflicted. ''…I…I suppose you are right…but…''

I continued my rant. ''If Yukari keeps going the way she is doing now, it will have disastrous effects on her future. She won't be able to make friends or talk normally because she is stunting her own emotional growth by antagonizing everyone who crosses her the wrong way. Children learn by action and reaction. What you are doing now is keep looking the other way whenever she does something wrong and she simply thinks whatever she is doing is the right thing. Scolding a child is not fun, but children also need to learn, even if it isn't pleasant. This is more important with geniuses, as they think differently than other people. If this keeps up, she'll end up all alone!'' I was a bit out of breath as I said all that without breathing much.

''I don't mind…'' Came the sudden voice from behind a corner. It was Yukari and it seems she heard my harsh words. I wanted to apologize, but even I knew it wouldn't matter and I know I wouldn't have any weight behind my words as I knew otherwise.

''After all, I am a genius! I'm sorry, but I don't want such low-life friends. Besides… besides I… I've always been alone!''

Ah man, she really is just like me at high school. I had the same line of thoughts until I met Harry, Gwen and Mary Jane. It kind of breaks my heart to see this happen to a little girl.

*Spider-sense!*

I noticed the pot that was conjured above me, but didn't even bother to dodge or parry it away. With a *CLANK* it dropped on my head, but I didn't really felt the pain as I focused more on the hidden tears Yukari had inside her. After all my time as Superhero, I've slowly gained knowledge behind the mind of others. It was needed if one wanted to comfort a person who lost all, but stayed strong, just so the person in front of them wouldn't worry.

''Ahahahaha! I gotcha, I gotcha!'' She shouted before running away.

''Yukari come ba-'' I shouted and tried to run after her, but Moka blocked my path, arms spread wide.

''Wait! It's awful to be mad at her Peter!''

Seems like she had the wrong idea about me.

''Moka, I am not mad at her, I am just trying to help!''

''She has to realize what she is doing is wrong! You can't cuddle her and tell her everything is going to be alright, because at this rate, it isn't. Why are you taking her side!?''

''It's not like that! Why can't you understand Yukari's feelings! Don't you feel sorry for her!?'' She shouted at me and ran away after Yukari before I could say another word.

''Moka!'' But she didn't hear me or ignored me.

Kurumu spoke for the first time in a while. ''This all is probably because she's a witch. Witches are one of the hated races among monsters.''

''Huh? Why would they be hated?'' I asked confused.

''Don't you know? Look it's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or a human being right? A long time ago, they were called 'boundary beings' that connected the human and supernatural worlds. But today, their race is called half-breeds and they are discriminated against! On top of that, it seems that they're hated in the human world too! In the middle ages, there are things called 'witch hunts' where many witches were killed by humans. You know that girl may have been all alone until now.''

Ugh fantastic, she has even more similarities to me and the people I know. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a mutant and the X-gene gave her, her powers. This is getting out of hand, with each new piece of information the puzzle gets clearer and now I think I have the full picture. Time to hang it up a wall for the world to see…

=0=0=0= (change point of view temporary) =0=0=0=

''Kya!'' Yukari shouted out as she was pushed against one of the many brittle trees in the area surrounding the school. The bully's had ganged up on her and moved her towards the forest, surrounding the school.

''**So disgusting! A witch is such a disgusting being!'' **The bully's said as they morphed, slowly getting scales on their face and transforming into Lizardmen.

''**You understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class!'' Why don't I rid this academy of you!''**

Yukari tried to wave her wand and use a spell, but the biggest of them all bit and destroyed the wand completely, using it as a toothpick.

''**What should we do with her?'' **he asked his companions. **''Let's eat her up! The fog is thick, no one will ever know.'' ''That sounds good! We should eat her up!'' **He agree and made a move to bite the little witch into pieces.

''STOP!'' Came the girly shout of Moka as she ran towards the scene.

''Stop it! Get your hands of Yukari!''

''**Damn, so it's you Moka Akashiya… You caught us at a bothersome time… luckily your boyfriend ain't here…''** He spoke as he noticed she was all alone.

''Run please run Moka! Forget about me and run!'' Yukari frantically shouted out, scared what could happen to Moka if they got her too.

Moka was afraid, but she put up a strong front. ''It's ok, I'll put myself on the line for you Yukari!'' She said, surprising the little witch.

''Don't act so though, it's alright to ask for help when you can't make it on your own.''

Yukari simply looked at the ground, a bit ashamed.

''Be honest! You say you love me, but what you really want is someone to be kind to you, right? And aren't you always playing pranks because you want someone to pay attention to you?'' Each word only made Yukari more sad as it was all true, she simply wanted someone in her life, but was too scared to admit it.

''What are you talking about? Hurry up and get out of here!'' Yukari shouted, trying to bring Moka to safety for one last time, but Moka didn't move and continued.

''I understand, you've always been lonely, haven't you Yukari? It was though, being all alone wasn't it? I, too have always been alone! That's why I want to help you and also why I could never leave you alone Yukari!''

The Lizardmen, pisses of by being ignored all this time decided to bring down this dramatic breakthrough. **''What are you blathering about!? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us!?''**

Yukari, feeling much braver thanks to Moka's words bit in the hand of the lizard to break free. ''Stop!'' She shouted as the Lizard only looked irritated by the gesture.

''**Oww, what do you think you're doing you little brat!?'' **The leader of the group said and tried to slash Yukari, but then was hold back by a familiar substance, Moka knew all too well.

''Peter!'' She shouted out in joy as she saw him hanging against a big tree nearby, arms aimed at the bully's, ready to fire some more webs.

''So am I too late for the group therapy session or is there place for more?''

=0=0=0= (Back to Spidey's point of view) =0=0=0=

Three monsters, all lizard. I just hoped they weren't as bad as Dr. Connors when he decides to let his inner animal out for a walk.

I jumped out of the tree, standing right in front of the lizards, ready to defend Yukari and Moka behind me. As long as I stood between them, they wouldn't have any chance of getting past me.

''**You!'' **the leader spat out with anger, recognizing me from before.

''It looks like you didn't learn from last lesson, I believe detention is in order.'' I said smugly and have the 'come hitter' hand motion.

''**Don't take me lightly, you weaklings! I'll make mincemeat out of you!''** He roared and charged, mouth open wide.

I reacted by grabbing his mouth with my hands and making sure he wouldn't take one step closer.

''Sheesh, ever heard of breath mints!'' I quipped, as I noticed his breath. It reminded me of the sewers back home… Great now I am getting homesick because of a horrible odor.

The two other bully's started circling around. This was not good, I am more of an one on one type combatant. These guys wouldn't go down with a single punch, their scales look very sturdy, so doing my usual acrobatic fighting routine probably won't work as the rest might get injured the longer the fight gets prolonged. Those scales look like they might be capable of taking bullets from point blank range and those spikes look equally sharp.

I then noticed Moka near me, worried, scared and frightened. It was risky, but it might work.

''Hey Moka!?'' I asked, still doing my best to push away the lizard.

''Huh?'' She said in a daze, worried about the current situation.

''You think Inner might want to join in?''

''You do know she'll attack you after the lizards are gone right?'' She said, but moved in closer anyway, careful not to get in range of the Argonian.

I took it as a yes and replaced my right hand with my foot, so now my right leg and left arm kept the lizard at bay and reached for her necklace, grabbing the silver rosary with my right hand and pulled.

The familiar sense of dark strong and concentrated Youki erupted from Moka and within seconds a silver haired woman of untold beauty took her place.

''Glad you could join us! Wanna take the other two down and then not kill me afterwards?'' I said, hoping she would agree.

Instead of being enraged as I thought she would be, she simply looked at me and gave a creepy smile with a lot of hidden intentions. She seemed to be on my side though as she kicked the guy I was holding back away with one of her fine, marble white, very feminine legs.

Now I was free to do as I pleased, I joined the fray and expertly drop kicked my heel on top of the shoulder of one of the bully's. The crunch probably indicated the shoulder was fractured, but I didn't worry too much. Monsters are resilient creatures, they can take a lot of punishment and heal very fast. Considering this type of monster was related to the lizards, I wouldn't be surprised if their regeneration factor was increased with more than 300% compared to the rest of the student body. Estimated guess; He'll be fine in a day or two.

The lizard groaned in pain and I couldn't help to feel pity and helped him by chopping him in the neck, the scales not protecting him at one of his weakest area's on his body.

Glancing to my right, I saw Moka herself was finished as well, though she didn't held back as much as I did and the bully was a complete mess, teeth and blood scattered over the battlefield. No doubt he would be staying in the hospital for a while.

''Peter! Moka! Yukari! Are you all ok!?'' Came the worried voice of Kurumu in the distance. It seems like she finally arrived at the scene of carnage. She lost her voice though when she saw the three bully's crumpled, crippled and painfully lying on the ground.

''Why…?'' Came the weak voice of Yukari, obviously holding back some tears. ''After I've done such horrible things to you? Why? Why did you come for someone like me?''

I stared at her for a while, hoping she would look in my eyes, but she was too saddened to look behind her hat that covered her own eyes.

''…Because you are not as alone as you think you are…''

Yukari lifted her head in surprise and looked at me in confusion and…hope.

Trying not to fail her expectations, I gave her my best and brightest smile, hoping it would cheer her up.

Instead she started crying.

''Uwaaaaaa!''

=0=0=0=

''You wanted to see me?'' I asked a certain vampire in front of me.

After Yukari was done with her emotional outburst and me and Kurumu helped her calm down, Inner asked me to talk to her in private. I simply nodded, expecting the worst and asked Kurumu to bring Yukari to the hospital for a check-up. There is always a chance she might have gotten something after touching those lizards with her bare skin and mouth.

''**Do not fear Arachnid, I am not here to battle…yet.''** She spoke in her usual confident tone, though less cocky now she wasn't battling.

''So what do you want?'' I asked the million dollar question.

She grinned, her fang showing. **''Simple…I am intrigued…''**

''Intrigued?'' I asked her, not understanding what she was implying.

''**Simply put, you have impressed me greatly. I have seen everything through Outer Moka her eyes and I know you are not a monster, however you still possess the strength and will to beat one. I am just here to say I am going to keep an eye on you for now and if you hurt Moka in any way, I will be there to apply proper punishment.'' **She threatened in the end.

I shuddered. I could see her in a skintight leather dominatrix uniform right now… kinky, but very lethal… Still very hot though.

''So you are not angry at me stopping you and sealing you away?'' I asked to be sure.

''**Hmpf, you haven't defeated me while I was in full strength yet. I just woke up from my slumber after many years, there is no way a man like you can defeat me.''**

I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't using my full strength either.

=0=0=0=

''Yukari really has changed into a good girl!'' Kurumu said cheerfully as she hold a box filled with equipment for the newspaper club.

I nodded. ''I heard she apologized to her whole class for all the pranks she has done all the time.''

Kurumu winked. ''It sounds like everyone's mood has become more thoughtful and she's getting more sociable bit y bit.''

''That is great, looks like she's growing up nicely.'' I said and opened the door to our classroom.

''PETER I WUVVVV YOU!'' Came the sudden girly voice of the tiny witch as she surprise hugged me. Not even my Spider-sense warned me on time before two childish arms hold me tightly and she pressed herself in my abs.

''I need a lawyer, I am not getting in jail for pedophilia! My pride won't allow it!'' I shouted out, but Yukari ignored me and even grabbed Moka and started a group hug that with the sound Moka was making and the hands Yukari was placing around our bodies, suddenly became very indecent.

''Peter!'' Kurumu screamed and she tried to pull me away.

''No! He's mine!'' She continued and I somehow felt I just like I had dug my own grave.

=0=0=0=

_Send to: Ironman ***.com_

_From: Spider-Man ***.com_

_Fine geez, I'll see when the school allows visitors and invite the two of you. Be wary though, most might look like twenty year old porn models, they all are monsters underneath and have unique personalities… Not that the two of you are going to have any trouble with that._

=0=0=0=

Author's note:

Yeah it's late, whatever. My PC screws me over by quitting and turning off every fifteen minutes, but if I do nothing on the damn thing, it stays on and nothing is wrong. A virus scan didn't show anything and I just cleaned the fan, so overheating isn't likely. I've hand overheating before and this sure ain't it. Currently writing this on laptop, which is very irritating as I can't get the right sitting position right.

If you think Peter shouldn't get first place… screw you. He's a genius, deal with it..

I already was planning on inviting Storm and Stark. They are going on a flirt rampage later and I'll be sure to try and make a lovely misadventure for them. Others are also invited. It's not like there is a limit and some characters can make a great scene.

Any problems? Write in review or PM me.


	6. Your Attention PLEASE!

**Your attention PLEASE!**

When I first began this story, I just wanted to create more Spidey fics. Sadly, I lost my muse somewhere along the way and got my attention shifted to other stories…

But!

After many reviews of wanting more. Of several PM's of why there hasn't been an update for a while, I will try to do another Rosario To Vampire X Spider-Man story once more!

This time, it will be based around the newest movie that came out. The Amazing Spider-Man.

I'll try to be original, no longer using the same lines of the manga or anime… well I'll give it my best shot…

Spidey also won't be so overpowered. This is mainly due to him not having as much experience and because he is still a teenager. He will still be smarter than Yukari though, he is a genius AND has like four years more to increase his already very smart brain with more knowledge.

The Harem will be bigger! Spidey isn't the same guy from the comic book, but his Parker Luck has a +1 bonus to ''Melting women's hearts due to adorableness, tragedy and his never giving up attitude'' Skill.

Monster girls that **will** be included in his harem are;

-Tamao Ichinose, because of popular demand

-Keito, because she's part spider and it will be weird if she doesn't get added to the mix

-A teacher by choice of the readers. Can be anyone as long as the teacher is female. A poll will be set up eventually, but feel free to already vote in reviews even if I won't count them in the eventual vote.

-A female werewolf, maybe an older or younger sister of that pervert. State your opinion on that matter!

-More might be added, not sure whom though. Feel free to PM suggestions or write them in your review.

I am unsure how to make Peter interact with his harem though. I don't want the story to focus too much on one girl, but neither do I want Peter as a player…

Yeah, the girls will have to go to him. He's too much of a nice guy to say no anyway. Let the girls fight it out.

Not sure if I should add Tsukune though… I think it's better if you guys decide that. Look for the poll at my page to vote. If Tsukune is added he will get Moka, both Inner and Outer. If he isn't, then I'll have to figure out how to create a story that isn't fixated on vampires being the ULTIMATE beings off the planet. Really, I hate season II with more hatred than I hate part two's of games where the main cast of part 1 only get small cameo's

Even if Tsukune finally gets to kick ass, I hate how Moka gets all the love, attention and stuff. What about Mizore and Kurumu? Weren't their species on the brink of extinction. I hate how they will be pushed aside if Tsukune ever has to make a choice. Tsukune ain't a bad guy, but he should have made his decision way before, as the other girls would die of heartbreak once he brings the inevitable bad news.

Vampires are strong, yes, but they won't be the ultimate creatures on earth. Alucard or Dracula, whatever doesn't exist. In my opinion, a dragon will crush a vampire easily.

Thinking about it, why do I HAVE to add Outer Moka in the story anyway? Why create a whole new replacement Vampire for her? I do hate Outer Moka… I could just make the Rosario inexistent and tada!, there's Inner! She's much more interesting and enjoyable to write anyways.

S-Class monsters will be ranked only if they have the combat abilities and a special racial skill available to them.

Examples I can write out of my head right now, but may change. Not sure if I ever implant dragons in my fic though, they may possibly just be wise old advisors during Peter's eventful journey through High School.

Werewolf - Rank S because of high speed and Moon based abilities.

Vampires - because of high strength and Blood Magic.

Kitsune - Only if higher than seven tails, very high fire and illusion affinity.

Kraken - Impossible to beat in a body of water. Very large, very strong, strong affinity to water.

Dragon - Increases power with age. Once age reaches 500, will be S-ranked. VERY high intelligence. Masters of their respected elemental race. Size dependant on race and thus may vary in strength from E rank to S rank.

Do realize that because I'll try to keep the story fresh, the updates will be sporadic that can take weeks to months before updates come to light. I can't have any plot holes, you guys are merciless when it comes to unfinished business and impossibilities.

Warning, some jokes may return because I simply love them.

Well that's it guys and girls. I hope you all like what I've written here and please vote at my poll and write a review about your opinions. I take care to please everyone and I can only do that if I know what you guys want.

This is Dragonskyt, reporting life from his own room.


	7. New Story Up!

**New story up!**

Alright guys, I've written chapter one and I hope you all enjoy.

It seems Inner Moka has won with an amazing 43%

Give an applause for Inner!

*Clap* *clap*

So go to

/s/9423091/1/Spider-Amongst-Monsters

And read an improved version which **will** differentiate of the canon.

And review if you'd like.

I love answering reviews!

I don't answer guests…


End file.
